Waxing Moon
by MemoriesandSecrets
Summary: Renesmee has reached her full maturity and learns to deal with normality, mortality and her developing romance with Jacob after an accidental kiss, also involving Volturi. Disclaimer-I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not claim her characters.
1. The Hunt

**1) THE HUNT **

The silent forest rung in my ears as I crept forward and crouched into a hunting stance. I listened intently for any change, casting my senses out smoothly and feeling the elements around me. I watched my feet, careful not to let them slip on a dry leaf or twig, and trekked a few steps deeper into the shadows.

A light growl whispered from behind me and I froze, attempting to make myself blend in. Another growl, louder and more challenging than the last erupted from behind me again.

_Shit! Oh, Shit! Not again._

Heavy, frantic breathing exploded my lips as I leapt forward and ran into the shadows, following a well worn familiar path through the dense shrub.

Heavy paws thumped the ground behind me at a swift pace and I couldn't help but giggle as I soared over a fallen tree trunk and pushed my legs promptly.

I would not lose.

In reply to my quicker movements, the creature behind me sped up more, and soon I could hear his paws on my tail. I chewed on my bottom lip as I drove my body to its extreme and heard the sudden silence behind me.

"Ye- Oomph!"

I got thrown to the ground, wrapped in a hot iron grip and tumbled down a minute hill disguised by feathery barbed ferns. My eyes forced themselves shut to reject myself getting sick from the spinning earth and I exhaled sharply when my back landed heavily on the uneven ground.

I opened my eyes to see cocky black eyes and white teeth grinning at me and felt the heat of his strong russet body through my tracks and cotton shirt.

"Got cha!" Jake bent down to plant a kiss on my cheek while I spat leaves out of my mouth.

"Uh huh. You could be a bit more graceful and refrain from throwing us down hills when you catch me you know," I said while I pressed against his chest. "It messes my hair up."

Jake raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

_Uh oh… _

I saw his arm subtly reach away from me and watched it hesitantly, as he pulled a handful of leaves, grass, dirt and _bugs_ and held it just over my head.

"Not the bugs, Jake! Eww, you know I hate them." Yeah I don't think he cared; he skulked them a little closer to my hair and smiled wider. "Jake, don't!"

_Stupid werewolf. Doesn't see me walking around with a handful of plastic vampire fangs, does he?_

"JACOB!"

He chuckled, deep and striking, and dropped the handful right next to my head as I flinched away as much as I could with his body pinning me under him. I glared at him, forcing as much irritation into my eyes as was manageable and pursed my lips.

Jake reached towards me with his hand and pushed my cheeks together so my lips resembled that of a fish. As strong as Jake is, he was so utterly gentle.

"You're so cute when you're mad." His voice mimicked that of someone speaking to a baby, now my irritation was for real.

I swatted his hand away and pushed with all my strength to budge him enough so I could roll out from underneath him. When I turned to look at him again, he was laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, dressed in his respective track pants he no doubt hauled on while we were closing our hunt. No denying it, he was handsome… and minus the temperature, very hot.

Glaring at him, I sat crossing my legs and started combing my hair out with my fingers, removing some of the plant matter and what not from my long ringlets. "You're not funny, not when you speak to me like a baby."

The smart individual, of course, didn't cut it out. "Aw, what's the matter, baby? You don't like it."

I ceased my brushing and took in a deep breath. I knew his senses were much more developed, but I promised myself I'd try anyway. I shifted deliberately and slowly stood up, brushing off my black track pants and rearranging my top. I dusted the bottom of my bare feet of, right then left, and when I set my left foot back on the ground I used it as leverage to throw my weight forward and seize Jake.

His eyes widened and his body jumped in an effort to run, but I was a little quicker this time and I was proud. I landed on his stomach and grabbed his hands, pushing them between my legs and his side while I tightened my grip to fasten them there. I felt his hands flick back and rest on my calves. My hands rested either side of his head as I leant forward to whisper, "Got cha," and press my lips to the hollow under his ear.

I leant back and drew my finger across my tongue to mark a strike in the air, "One for Nessie, forty-eight for Jake."

"Forty-nine," he argued.

"Forty-eight. I can count, and you've only caught me forty-eight times," I retorted defensively.

A slow grin spread across his mouth and my eyes tapered. I had seen this look way to many times, and the events never ended in my favour.

_Time to move,_ I warned myself.

The muscles in my body contracted to move me, a little way too late.

Jacob's hands tightened on my calves and his weight shifted to roll over again, knocking me off balance so I fell forward on his chest, gripping his shoulders. He smiled cunningly as he held my waist to him while he pressed my back into the ground… again. My hands clutch his shoulders tighter as I stared into his jet black eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I jumped as his hands, still warm on my waist, started stroking my side lightly. My heart was unruly, and I prayed that, although he probably did, Jacob couldn't hear.

"Forty-nine," he whispered.

His eyes searched my face for some reaction, some emotion. I released my breath in a quick exhale and bit my lip, looking away from his gaze. One of his hands moved away from my waist to cup my face and stroke my cheek.

"I'll let you win another day," he promised as he leant forward and pressed his warm lips to my cheek again. I closed my eyes and fought the temptation to turn my head and catch his mouth with mine.

He let our cheeks brush together, and I subconsciously felt my hands slide over his shoulders and around to his back, holding him there. His warm breath caressed my neck as he turned to rest his head on my shoulder.

This was home.

I don't know how long we lay there; minutes, probably hours, but my breathing had just returned to normal, although my heart would take a while to recover, when I felt his body freeze over me.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Wh—"

He shot upwards, dragging me with him. He set me on the ground and pried my hands away from his broad shoulders.

"Dust your self off," he instructed.

I followed his lead, mimicking his movements until we both looked more like people than the forest. The next best thing to being in contact with him was having him shirtless. His body was… strong. Amazing, beautiful, miraculous. And whenever I was around him, I felt safe; he was my safety, my harbor. I was appreciating that right now.

"Renesmee, Jacob."

I gave a little gasp at the cool voice and turned to see my father and mother standing a few meters away.

"Mom, Dad. Hi," I stuttered. "What are you doing? Hunting?"

Dad was frowning at me, and I think maybe Jake too. He didn't look like he was going to answer so Mom did.

"We came to get you, Charlie's coming over," she said, watching between Jacob and Dad. "He should be here soon."

"Okay, I'll… uh… Want to go back now, Jake?" I turned to look at him. He shrugged intelligently so I rolled my eyes and called the shot. "We'll follow you right up, Mom."

She nodded and pulled Dad towards the path they had to take home. Once they were gone I let out a shaky laugh and turned to face Jacob.

"Well, that was exciting," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Go phase, dog, you can carry me home."

He play groaned but trotted of behind a large shrub to strip and change. I watched him stroll out from behind the plant carrying his pants in his mouth a few seconds later. He was so huge! My head would barely reach his shoulder when he was standing.

He stood in front of me and dropped his pants, which he had lovingly covered in saliva for me to hold while we traveled home, on my head. He was so charming. I ripped them off my head and held them in front of me between my pinched fingers.

"_Gross, Jake!_ Did you have to?"

He gave me his lopsided wolfy grin with his tongue flopping out. I tried not to, but I gave him a smile and head quaver just for how cute he looked. In reply, he dropped on his haunches and then lowered himself to his stomach, resting his huge head on his paws. And his head wasn't just huge because he was a wolf form, either. I sniggered a little at my lame insult and he cocked his head at me. I tapped my nose, telling him not to be so inquisitive.

He rolled his eyes and dropped his head again, watching me curiously as I approached closer. He exhaled loudly, a sigh.

_Better make up for it_, I said to myself.

"I'm glad I have you," I told him as I draped his pants over his neck and perched my self on his saddle. My legs tightened firmly around his ribs and I held the fur around his neck softly. He glanced behind him quickly to make sure I was on and then hopped up, turning around and starting to walk back home.

Jake gave a little whine. A _why?_ I was gathering, so I answered.

"Well, mom and dad won't let me have a dog. And I love spending time with you." I must have said something right because he started prancing modestly.

I laughed a petite giggle, leaning down to rub his neck.

_And I adore you, Jacob. _


	2. Tired

**2) TIRED**

I was greeted by quick chattering as I marched up the stairs to the white mansion… well that's how I liked to think of it because it was ridiculously immense.

"Renesmee!"

Warm hands circled me and pulled me in for a warmer embrace.

"Hey, kiddo. Hope they're looking after you well," Grandpa Charlie said to me.

I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "They're treating me perfectly."

He smiled back at me and waved his hand across my face briefly. "Good to know. Jacob," Grandpa nodded towards him when he followed me through the door.

"Hi, Charlie. Being treated well?" Jake reached his hand out to shake Grandpa Charlie's, who refused and pulled him into a hug to. I laughed when Jake almost stumbled on Grandpa Charlie from the brief moment of surprise.

When Grandpa Charlie released Jake and turned around, Jake moved back to stand beside me.

His hand shot out to wrap me in a headlock and he turned his body in front of me so he could hold me better. Still giggling, I tried to rip his hand away to no avail, so I punched his chest. Of course, he hardly noticed this and started rubbing his fist into my head.

"Le' me go, Jacob!" I tittered.

His hands loosened and repositioned themselves so they had wrapped around my body and pulled me up to his level, my feet dangling a few feet above the ground.

He smiled at me so innocently, so I sighed.

"Love ya," he smiled, swinging us side to side gently.

"You can be so irritating at times," I flicked him on the nose and he snapped at my finger, "but I love you, too." I rested my hand on his cheek and used it as leverage, pulling myself in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He knew what was coming, whether from tendency or seeing my thought, so he turned his head for me and squeezed me tighter.

I let my chin drop to rest on Jacob's shoulder and closed my eyes, holding him loosely around the neck.

"Dinner's up!" Grandma Esme called from the kitchen.

I felt Jake starting to walk but couldn't find the energy to pull my head up or ask him to put me down, so I just stayed where I was. He adjusted me in his arms, cradling me against his chest as he moved to sit down. I tightened my grip on him when he bent, snuggling closer to his warm chest once he was seated and didn't even think about moving.

As he ate, one arm rested behind my back to stop me tumbling over backwards, and the other arm rested across my legs between mouthfuls. Many conversations were chirping around me, and I wasn't bothered about keeping up with any one of them.

I registered Jacob leaning back a little once he had finished eating and pulled me closer against him. His arm that was resting behind my back reaching to the table now fastened itself around my body and held my waist, pressing me in. His other arm rested beneath my knees, holding them still so I wouldn't move. One of my hands had fallen down to rest on his chest while the other hung slackly on his shoulder.

Jakes warm fingers tenderly stroked my side and the base of my thigh where he could reach while he rested his cheek on my head and brushed soft kisses through my hair to which my father very politely told him not to otherwise he would rip his hands off. My Jacob of course laughed it off and said to try it. That's when Mom intervened and told Dad to leave Jacob and me alone; I felt a swell of gratitude and love for her then and Daddy reconciled with a little _"humph"_.

Jacob would occasionally reply to questions or comments and give his opinion n a few conversations, but when he did he didn't sound alert so they very rarely spoke to him. Well besides Aunt Rose who kept complaining about how dogs should be left out side and tied there so they didn't get the floor mucky. Jake very wittily replied a few bug spray jokes and how they don't work no matter how much you replace them with her perfume bottles.

"Maybe we should take Renesmee back to the cottage to sleep," my dad whispered to Jacob.

I felt Dads cool hand meet my arm and Jacob rise swiftly in the same second. Dad huffed loudly and I felt the air budge as he stepped closer.

"Give her to me, Jacob," he ordered coolly.

Jakes arms squeezed me closer still and one of his warm hands pressed my face into his neck.

"Just give her to me, Jacob." Dad was starting to loose his patience, and I recorded his hand closing around my arm.

I pulled my arm from his hand and shoved it between Jakes chest and my body.

I forced my eyes open and stared at my dad, frowning as much as my tired muscles would allow.

_Just let him, Dad. Please_, I thought to him.

Dad's eyes lost brightness, and he nodded solemnly. "Make sure you take her straight home, Jacob."

He turned his back on us and walked into Mom's arms. They starting whispering and Mom rubbed his cheek and smiled lightly.

"See ya, kiddo," Grandpa Charlie said softly as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and found one of my hands to give a brief squeeze to. I smiled back at him and wished him a safe trip home and told him I loved him.

I cast my eyes up to Jakes face and pressed a hand to his neck, showing him what I wanted. He had met my eyes at my touch and nodded, turning to walk out the front door.

As soon as we cleared the forest lining the yard, my body dejected further into Jakes arms. He walked through forest, holding me close while he hummed softly under his breath and reached our cottage in no time.

I felt him shift his arms under me until he had cradled me in one so that he could open the door. It clicked shut mutely behind us and he tramped forward again with me still held in one arm. My eyes fluttered open as he pushed my bedroom door open and carried me over to my bed. Ah, bed… so soft and cushiony.

Jacob braced a knee against the edge of my bed as he leant forward and supported my body until I had been laid down. I wriggled and pulled my knees up to my chest, curling my hands under my chin and burrowing my nose into my pillow.

Jake stroked a hand across my cheek and pulled the covers over me. Brushing the hair out of my face, he stood straight again, taking his knee of the edge of the bed and I heard his footsteps trail to the door.

"Jacob," I mumbled, reaching a hand out and turning my head. "Don't go. Stay."

He sighed quietly and retraced his steps to the bed, this time climbing onto it and laying on his back beside me. I turned and cuddled into him, wrapping an arm around his waist, draping a leg over his and pulling myself up to rest my head on his shoulder. Jake reached around me with his opposite arm and pulled at my waist, lifting me up enough to extend his arm under me and set it across my back.

This was better; I could get closer.

I listened to his breathing and his heart while they chanted me to sleep. It was peaceful, nothing could ever touch me or worry me with Jacob so close to me. His hand traced incoherent patterns on my back, the heat seeping through my cotton shirt to my skin, and it felt utterly wonderful. He would never know what he meant to me, or how he made me feel.

*** — *** — ***

It was dark, pitch black, and I couldn't see where I was running. All I know is that I was running, away from something; my footsteps were too frantic to be running towards something. They wanted space, distance, and they would keep pushing until we won.

Or until we lost.

My body shot upwards into a sitting position, legs spread directly in front of me, hands either side of my seat and my lungs toiling to pull oxygen from around me. My heart was beating way to fast, besides the norm, and my body was shaking rapidly.

A shaky breath escaped my lips as I turned to look at Jacob, sleeping soundly shirtless beside me. I had to know he was really there. I reached out a craving hand and laid it on his chest. His breathing altered and Jake twitched his hand as he turned his head in my direction and opened his eyes.

He seemed lost for a moment, his eyes distant and wondering, but then they changed vigilant and his hands wrapped around my shoulders as his body moved to sit up.

Holding me in front off him and searching my face, he asked, "What's the matter? Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?" he was worried, his voice splintering all over the place and his eyes never resting from their investigation.

My brows furrowed, Jacob must have been worried because his hands were a little too tight on my shoulders; it's not like I didn't notice but more like I didn't care. He was here, he was safe. And he was in my arms reach.

Without a second contemplation, I willed my arms forward and locked them around his waist. He inhaled and enclosed me in his, bowing his head to rest his on my hair.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" His warm voice whispered into my hair.

I shook my head, setting my face deeper into his chest and griping at his uncovered back. Jake's arms lifted me into his lap before he began massaging a hand up and down my back, rocking us quietly. I bit my lip and moved my head up a bit to press my nose into his collarbone and relaxed my hands, pressing them against the back of his shoulders.

"I was running," I choked.

He stopped massaging my back and rocking, drawing back to look at my face carefully. "From what?"

My teeth pierced down on my lip, along with anxious tears surging in my eyes. I shook my head, willing them away and breathed an "I don't know. I was just…" I shook my head again and leant forward until I rested my forehead on his chest.

I heard him swallow and moved with him as he joggled back to lean against the bed head, still cradling me caringly in his hot arms.

"I'm here, honey," though he was whispering in my ear, I could barely hear him; his declaration was so imperceptible. "I'm here for you, and nothing will ever hurt you."

Jacob pulled back and kissed my hair, my cheek and my neck. My eyes flickered closed and I traced my fingers against the exposed skin over his back. His arms constricted around me further, urging me to him, so I complied. Just about every inch of our bodies were touching and I felt much safer. So much more protected.

He rested his cheek on my shoulder, pressing his snout into my jaw.

"I know, Jake," I shuffled my head so that my nose was sweeping his cheek affectionately. "I know that. I believe that. I trust you, and I have no doubt that you will always be here for me. You always have been Jacob, forever so far."

I bit my lip again as he whispered "I _will_ always be here for you, Nessie. _Forever_," and pushed his warm lips to my cheek, cuddling me a little and a lot closer.


	3. Guard

**3) Guard**

I had my elbow resting on the table, and my chin resting on the back of my curled hand as I plunged my spoon into my cereal bowl repeatedly. I ate slowly between mouthfuls, taking more time than needed just so I could avoid answering any questions or commenting on any remarks and giving my unenthusiastic atmosphere off.

"… and you'll get to do history, not quite the same experience though. Sport's pretty fun, even for you it will be fun because you'll still be heaps faster than the humans. English is interesting with all the different styles of literature and mathematics never really got any better over the years… Renesmee? Are you _listening_ to me?" Aunt Alice slammed her hand down on the table, lightly enough so it didn't break but enough to make it shudder under the sudden impact.

I dropped my spoon into the bowl and lowered both my hands onto the table, chewing slowly as I watched her glare at me.

I took twice as much time to swallow my mouthful and force a smile at her. She straightened up and crossed her tiny arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, I'm taking you to get dressed," she so kindly ordered.

I didn't even bother to argue but just twisted my own arms together as she grabbed me and ran up stairs. She dumped me on my feet in front of the bathroom mirror and disappeared.

I scrutinized myself; my long slim legs and dainty feet in black skinny jeans and black flats, and my curvy stomach and chest covered with a light gray shirt adorned in Indian styled feathers around the scoop neck line. My caramel hair descended in long loose ringlets to my waist and the gold locket that my parents got me when I was younger swung loosely over my chest.

"What's wrong with this?" I muttered.

"Nothing if you're a normal teenager."

I blinked at her. "I know I'm not exactly normal, but aren't I supposed to be pretending to be?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that you don't have to look hot," she grinned wickedly.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

I heaved in a breath and pushed out in a long sigh. "Get it over with," I grumbled.

She flew around me, making me remove my jeans and flats and replacing them with minuscule dark denim mini shorts and a black pair of peep toe satin pumps.

_Wow, I think I have a wedgy_, I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing idiotically.

She fought with me to remove my shirt and replaced that with a crimson red satin triangle top singlet, which barely covered my breasts. She was smart enough to leave my locket alone but went for my face and hair.

"UT! Do not touch my hair or my face; I don't want to look like Barbie."

Her face fell and she pouted her lips, giving me her sweet little puppy eyes. Compared with Jake's puppy eyes (excuse the pun) they were nothing to deny.

"No," I told her again as I glanced at myself hesitantly in the mirror. It just didn't look right. "And I am so not wearing this singlet, Aunt Alice. It's so… revealing. Dad would never let me out, or Jacob… or me as a matter of fact."

She surveyed me for a second and dashed off, presumably to get another shirt so I removed the red top and folded it on the counter.

Alice had returned with a dark gray cloth and a satiny, oversized buckled belt. I shook my head and held my arms out for her to oblige the shirt to glide over my head. It wasn't so bad; the shirt was plain, slightly loose on my body and felt fairly comfortable. Aunt Alice also made sure to pin the belt on me around my waist and she fiddled with both garments until they sat how she wanted them to.

"Done."

I bit my lip and scratched my scalp for a minute.

"Well," she twittered. "Have a look."

"Do I want to?"

She dropped her arms by her side and her eyes flashed violently. The glowering look she gave me made me back track quickly.

"Okay, okay." I turned to the mirror and was fairly surprised.

I honestly didn't look too bad. The shirt and belt sat nicely on my slender body, and the shorts and heels made my legs long and eye-catching. I was, as Aunt Alice had said, hot. But I was still not sure my father would let me leave the house in these pants because of how they contributed to the whole hotness factor and all.

"Let's go." She whisked me into her arms and ran through the house with me before I could worry about what my father would say.

She stopped out front of the kitchen and deposited me on my feet. She smiled at me for a second and whispered, "This should be very interesting," before she threw me through the door.

I stumbled on the heels a little and flicked my arms for balance. I was used to wearing flats or going bear foot whenever the chance arose, but I was not used to heels. Let alone being shoved through a door way in them not quite so softly by your brute force fashionista Aunt.

A warm hand wrapped around mine and my head flicked upwards in response.

My cheeks heated as I met his appraising glance.

_Alice, I hope you can see into the future that I'm going to kill you. I will it to be true, I will it! Oh, God, anyone but Jake! _

"What do you think?" Alice had pranced in behind me and was standing with her hands crossed behind her back, a vast smile perched on her lips.

"Well. I… uh…" _Oh, no! No, no, no! Please don't say anything, don't make this any worse than it has to be. _

Jacob and I, hands still interlocked, stared at each other and swallowed loudly in unison. In spite of what I was dressed in, I heard my Dad laugh.

"I don't think she looks funny. I think she looks hot!" Aunt Alice disagreed.

"I'm not laughing because she looks funny, Alice. I'm laughing because you're not the only one who thinks she looks hot, —"

Jake's hand flexed a little then released mine and he stepped back to lean against the wall, my eyes following to watch how his muscles moved on his body. My eyes also trailed down to his legs, one set holding his weight against the wall and the other bent to press his foot against it.

"—and how I essentially find that humorous, I'll never know. What I find quite the contrary of funny though," Dad continued, "is how I will have to listen to inferior thoughts all day; she's my daughter, it's not going to be easy."

"I'll help knock 'em out," Jacob promised, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who said you're going to be there?"

"Who said I was leaving her?"

"We're going to be there, Jacob. She will be fine."

"I am here," I interjected. "Don't I get a say?"

"Go ahead, honey," Jacob said to me as he held a hand out for my hand.

I glanced at it and reached for it, allowing him to pull me to stand next to him. He rested his arm around my shoulder and twisted his fingers through my curls, looking down at me while I spoke.

"I want you there, Jacob," I said to him, gazing into his black onyx eyes.

"I want me there, too. I'm not leaving you Nessie, I promise." He hugged me an inch closer.

"You're twenty-four Jacob, and you would hardly pass for it, let alone fifteen," Dad reminded him.

He shrugged around me. "I could be repeating."

Aunt Rose's ringing laugh pierced the room. "You know, that could work. Even as a human you're still a dumb ass, dog."

"Cut it, Aunt Rose," I groaned. "Jacob could have been in a football club before, and really worked out, they would never know. All they would know is that he is huge and they'd rather not mess with him," I argued fairly.

"I like that idea," Jake smiled and picked me up.

"Well, it could work."

"Maybe; if we play it right."

Jacob was holding me with my back against his chest, his arms around my stomach securing me there and he was resting his head on my shoulder. My elbows rested on his arms and my hands pressed together as if I were praying. Who knew, maybe I was.

Both our eyes, Jake's onyx and my chocolate, trained on my fathers tawny eyes.

_Please, Dad. Please_, I thought.

He shifted his weight on his feet and flicked his hands in the air. "It's worth a try. You will have to be careful though, Jacob."

"I have been all these years, haven't I?" he asked my dad rhetorically.

"Yes, well, that was around us."

I did not understand the glares they shot at each other at all. I glanced at my mother for an answer but she was scowling at my father.

"Don't worry, bloodsucker. I'll be careful, and Nessie will be safe. It's a win-win situation; I'll take every class Nessie has," Jacob said through slightly clenched teeth.

"You're making this sound as though you're an undercover cop or a guard or something," I mused as I gazed at him, my ill attempt at trying to lighten the tension.

"I practically am, honey," he grinned back at me. "What with you in these shorts, there is undeniably going to be guys trying to hit you up." His grin wasn't so wide now.

"Oh, Jake. You're not jealous are you?" I honestly don't know what I wanted the answer to be.

His body tensed and I frowned at the disruption it caused his arms around my stomach.

"No. Why would I be?" He didn't reach my eyes but instead set me on my feet, grabbed the bags and his white shirt and beckoned the way to the garage.

_Okay_, I thought. I don't know why it hurt, but okay.


	4. Education

**4) Education**

On the way, Jacob and I traveled with Uncle Emmett, driving his jeep, and Uncle Jasper who chatted to us about getting our story straight. Not once did Jacob look at me, or talk to me. It truthfully upset me.

Pulling up in the schools drive seemed like years. Everyone turned to stare, and I felt myself grow body conscious from what I was wearing. Sure there were similar shirts and heels being worn, but the one thing I did not see were the little shorts.

_Note to self, long jeans tomorrow._

"Oh my…!" I squeaked. "I look ridiculous."

"You look hot," Uncle Emmett disagreed as he jumped out of the car once he parked it.

"Thanks," I grumbled sarcastically. "I'm sure everyone else will think so too."

"Yeap. Just don't let Jacob catch 'em thinking it, saying it or looking at you. Trust me," he warned as he and Uncle Jasper walked towards the office.

I stared after them unthinkingly, not knowing how to take his warning or what it fundamentally meant.

Jake got out and walked around the front of the car to my door, opening it for me. I didn't move, just sat frozen, so he leaned an arm in and pulled me out.

"Come on," he muttered quietly.

He shut the door behind me and stood there, watching the people stare as they walked past. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were already out of sight, so it was just me and Jacob. The new kids. The tough guy and the hot chick. Great.

"You still want to do this" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm not leaving you, Nessie."

"Good; I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," I said as I clung to his arm. I didn't care how I looked anymore. And I didn't care how me clutching Jacob would look; I just wanted to feel him there.

"It's alright, sweetie," he whispered in my ear while he shifted his arm and wrapped it around my waist. "The first day is always the hardest."

He walked us to the main office to collect our time tables, and I was grateful when the wooden door shielded me from the prying eyes and agitating whispers.

As Jacob promised, we had all our classes together. The first lesson of the day was history, so we directed ourselves there and sat at the back of the class.

"We have two new students today," our teacher, Mr. Hendrickson, announced. "Everyone, say hello to Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, please."

Everyone turned. Everyone focused. And everyone stared.

My cheeks burned so I ducked my head and scribbled on my page, pretty things, like hearts and flowers.

Jake was braver than I was; he raised two fingers and flicked them in a "hey" gesture and cleared his throat lightly. "It's Nessie, she hates being called Renesmee," he announced.

"Okay, no problem. Please pay attention; some of my students have to. If you have any questions about anything, or need to go to the bathroom, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, man," Jake replied with a smile. The teacher continued teaching and the class, one by one, turned their attentions elsewhere.

I sensed Jake's eyes watching me for a while but ignored the reflex to check. His hand pressed on mine a few minutes later, flattening it against the page so that I was forced to cease my scribbling.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear, his breath pushing my hair around my cheek. "You'll be alright, honey."

"Thanks," I released the pen and twisted my hand around to hold his.

I turned my head around to peck him on the cheek, and I think he had a parallel notion. Our lips met halfway, pressing together delicately. I had wanted to do this for so long.

His lips were… firm. Solid but supple. They were warmer than his hands, his arms, his body, and so much more gentle and careful. I didn't want to pull away, this felt so good. Jacob mustn't have wanted to either because his lips encouraged mine to move with his for a second, his free hand coming up to cup my face.

If only it could be like this forever…

I followed his lips for another moment before I felt him stiffen and pull back.

He looked at me, shocked.

"Nessie!" he whispered frantically.

"Jacob, no… I shouldn't have—"

He cut me off abruptly, grasping both my hands in one of his and stroking my arm. "You didn't do anything wrong, honey. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Well don't I feel stupid," I muttered as I ripped my hands from his and started scribbling again. This time, broken hearts. How appropriate.

"Huh?" he was stunned and perplexed.

I sighed and held my palm up, glancing at him. He ducked his head into my hand and I rubbed his cheek while I showed him everything about me and my feelings… for him.

I showed him us, running and playing in the forest. How it felt when he caught me; exciting and safe. How soothing it was when he kept me company while I was miserable or feeling alone. How amazing it was when he held my hand while we walked along the beach. How breathtaking it was when he held me and flung off the cliff with me in his arms. How tranquil it was when we would lay in our secluded meadow and gaze at the stars, laying in his arms or snuggled into his fur coat.

How it felt every time I saw him. How it felt every time he touched me.

"Uh… wow!" he murmured after I pulled my hand away.

"That's honestly what you think?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Lengthy detailed story, Ness," he muttered.

"So tell me," I countered.

He sighed and looked away from me, gnawing on his lip.

"What do you want to do?" he asked a minute later.

"What?" I wasn't following.

"Show me what you want."

I could only think of one thing that I wanted, and he wasn't about to find out. I shook my head and pulled my hands away from his, folding them underneath my chin and facing away from his eyes.

"Ness…" his fingers ran through my hair fondly and I closed my eyes. I didn't show him this, what I wanted, for a reason. "Ho—."

He was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling the end of class. The students in front of us fiddled with their belongings and stampeded out the door.

I grabbed my backpack and placed my book and pens in. Jacob had replaced his items much quicker and stood behind me, dragging my chair back slowly.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," I play snapped. "Patience, dog."

He rolled his eyes at me, lacking a clever reply, and crossed his arms.

I play frowned at him, "You can't win all the time."

"But I like winning all the time. Makes me feel Alpha, and besides, you're normally easy to manipulate," he teased.

"I'm going to ignore you saying that," I muttered as I stalked towards the door way.

"Oh, come on," he caught me around the waist and held me there leaning down to whisper in my ear, stroking his nose against my cheek.

I had no desire to fight; if this was how he was going to hold me, well…

"Come on you two. You are new, and obviously attached, but the classroom is not the place to make out."

Jacob's eyes and mine both shot up to Mr. Hendrickson and we shot apart.

"Sorry Sir. And we aren't… it's not… like… that…" My voice trailed off while my eyes avoided Jacob.

_Shut up. Just shut up, Nessie_, I chided myself.

I wished it was like that. I had a pretty severe war with my hands to not reach out to Jacob's and won by a minuscule amount.

"We'll go get food," Jacob recovered the silence and laid a hand on my back, guiding me out the door and down the hall to the lunchroom. None of us saying anything, clearly, literally, lost for words.

We grabbed trays and waited in line for our turn to load our plates, my family watching us from, as per usual, the back corner table. Jake grabbed my bag from me and swung it into place over his shoulder, so I ripped his tray out of his hands and held both of ours to my chest, crossing my arms over them. He shrugged and looked distant for an instant.

"That was an education," he let a smile spread across his lips moments later.

"What was?" I was a little confused.

"That anyone would think we were… you know… going to make out. Dating, even," his voice was low enough that only I could hear it.

My eyes narrowed. Of course I was not the only one who could see Jacob and not notice that he was… fine-looking. A couple of girls a few people back had been watching Jake as he raised his arms to rest on his head; they had noticed his body and how it moved. Yet I doubt they had as much respect for it, and for him, as I did.

Jacob had noticed my narrowed eyes and dropped his arms, spinning his torso to look where my stare had fallen. He chuckled and reached an arm out across the three feet separating us, wrapping it around me and pulling me closer. I helped him and marched forward, not stopping until I had squashed myself close to him as much as I could.

He seized me strongly and raised his other hand to flick the stray strands of hair away from my face.

"Oh, Nessie. You're not jealous are you?" Despite the blush I felt burning my cheeks, I smiled a little at my quote from this morning.

"A little," I decided honesty was probably best at this point.

I set my head on his chest and refused to look at him. When you're best friend (and new found crush) was a werewolf though, and he wanted you to look at him even though you didn't want to, it never really mattered how much effort you put in to not looking.

He tucked a finger underneath my chin and coaxed it upwards so that I was meeting his eyes.

"There's no need to be," he ducked his head and kissed my lips, this time decisively.

_I could live with this. _

His lips enthused against mine warmly.

_I truly could. _


	5. Right

**5) Right**

"You're kidding, right?" I asked skeptically as I followed Jacobs's hand piling more food onto his already five mile high mountain.

"It's not all for me. Some of it is for you, too," he replied as he snatched my tray from me and sat it on the end of the bench.

"What is?" I picked up a piece of celery, holding it flat against my hand as though I were going to feed a horse and asked, "This?"

"Yeah. Oh, and this," he handed me a pea into my open hand and walked off towards the table, calling "The rest is mine," behind him as he went.

I stood dumbstruck for a moment, slid the celery into my mouth and held my hand up to aim the pea at the back of Jacob's head.

_Ha ha_, I smiled as I let my finger flick forward to launch the pea.

It sailed through the air and tapped the back of his head. This stopped him dead in his tracks. I grabbed the celery out of my mouth after I bit it and chewed, delicately folding my hands together behind my back and swinging forward, skipping past him.

"Careful, I think it was forecasted peas."

"Little mosquito. Just wait till sport, then we'll see who the smart one is," he muttered at me.

I twirled on my heels and tripped back when I realized the action caused me to spin into Jake. One of his hands accomplished catching me around the shoulders and I just stared at him.

"Sorry," I stood straight again, steadying myself against his arm which he left curved around my waist.

"For falling for me? That's okay."

"No, dense-egocentric-one. For tripping."

"Oh, so you aren't sorry for falling for me?" his smile was so… lovable.

I stared at him, not understanding his words. Of course, as soon as I did, my face decided to glow cherry red. I thrust his arm away from me and walked to the table, sitting down with Mum who took one look at me, wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I know it's a lot to understand," she whispered.

I pulled back and stared at her.

"I know," she repeated.

I shrugged free of her arms and leant back in the chair, muttering, "I'm glad someone does."

I was quiet for the rest of lunch, except for the occasional polite reply to my parents or aunts or uncles.

Jacob fork fed me; one mouthful of mine for about three of his. When I told him I didn't want anymore, he shoveled the rest into his mouth as I watched with perpetual fascination at how someone can be such a pig. Werewolf or not.

"What?" he asked around a mouthful of fish and lettuce at one point.

"Nothing," I smirked as I reached forward and swept a lock of his black hair from his temple.

He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head as he turned back to his food.

"Just leave her. And him," my Mums annoyed voice breathed beside me. I turned to frown at her, not cruelly, but curiously. She shook her head while she held Dads hand and walked away with him.

"What's with them?" I asked Aunt Alice, who was staring scarily intently at me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual romance worries."

My inside voice cackled tremendously. _Uh huh, right… _

"Romance worries?" I echoed. "Since when do they have romance worries?"

Jacob began choking viciously beside me.

"Oh, Jake!" I yelped.

I stood up next to his side, resting a hand on his chest and smacking his back lightly. He moved my hand to his neck so he could hit his chest and covered his mouth while he choked.

He shivered after the choking subsided and leaned sideways into me. Because he was still so huge even sitting down, his head leant precisely into my shoulder.

"Thanks for helping," he spat at my aunts and uncles; they had been in fits of laughter the whole time Jake was choking.

Though I must admit, if it wasn't my Jacob, I probably would have laughed, too.

I rested my head on Jacob's and rubbed his back. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, sweetie," he stood up and it shouldn't have, but it shocked me as to how tall he was. I only just barely reached his chest.

He raised his eyebrows as he glanced around the cafeteria and shot a few dirty looks. Leaving a hand resting in his, I looked around as well and saw most of the people in the building staring at us.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jake, tugging on his hand until he glanced at me.

"Come on. Let's go sit on the oval or something; it's not too bright," I whispered.

"Okay," he released my hand and turned to seize our bags, carrying them in his hand, and swung back around to wrap a hand around mine again.

I walked in front of him, leading the way between the tables. When I saw the table seating Jake's fan club I made sure to slow my walk so that he pushed himself against me to urge me forward while I press our linked hands to my stomach.

I made a small sound of victory when they shot me filthy looks and kept walking proudly. When we opened the doors and stepped out into the fresh overcast air, we turned left and dawdled to the side of the oval hedged by the forest.

Jacob moved his hand from my stomach around my back to hold my left hand as we walked and swung our arms leisurely. When we reached a cushiony grass patch he dropped our bags, freed my hand and dropped to his knees, rolled back until he was sitting and then laid back, closing his eyes.

I watched him with a little smile on my lips and dropped to my own knees, crawling up beside him and leaning over him to stare at his face. His chest rose and fell calmly with each breath and his brows creased temporarily before his eyes flickered open and met mine.

I lowered myself and crossed my arms over his chest so I could rest my chin on them, never leaving his gaze. He searched my face like I did his and his hand wound through my hair, following the curls as they circled.

"Oi! Watch it! HEADS UP!" we heard a boy yell from the centre of the egg-shaped field and Jacob rolled me onto my back, leaping to stand over me as he caught a football in one of his giant hands.

I stood up and twined my fingers together, letting my hands fall in front of me and watched as Jake initiated the balls forceful path back to the boy. He wobbled when he caught it and grimaced at Jake's "Learn to aim, dim-witted gizmo."

I moved my hands to rest on my hips and chided Jake. "No need to be so nasty, Jacob. It was an accident."

He stared at me, looked me up and down and bit his lip hard. That was when I remembered what pants I was wearing. I sat on the spot and pressed my arms over my legs where the pants ended.

"I'm wearing my long jeans tomorrow," I complained.

Jacob chuckled and lowered himself onto his hands and knees, crawling forward a few feet to break in front of me and hold my eyes.

"I think you should," he said as he switched his position and laid in front of me so that he was leaning backwards into me. His head rested on my chest and I pulled my arms from my legs to wrap around his chest.

"I know. Hopefully it will give me a break."

"From what? Alice will find you again one day," he chuckled.

I moved a hand to flick his nose but he caught it and held it to his cheek.

"I'm kidding. It won't stop them looking at you, but it will give them less reason to if you're covered up a little more," he said quietly.

I drew my head back a little to stare at him, but all I saw was his hair. "You don't like them looking at me, do you?" I asked kindly.

He was quiet for a minute whilst he ran his thumb along the back of my hand. His finger stopped eventually and he shifted so he sat in front of me, resting his head in his hands.

"No. Not really," was all he said.

I gave him a couple of seconds before I got onto my knees and edged forward to hold my arms over his shoulders. I let them hang low over his chest and snuggled my face into the side of his neck.

"Show me what you want," I whispered to him.

Jacob's body tensed a little under me and he turned his head so that my nose was pressed into his cheek.

He shook his head and looked away from me.

"Jacob…" I pulled away from him and walked around to sit in front of him. "Jake, you can talk to me. Please."

"What do you think I want?"

I was stunned at his question. "I don't… I don't know." I hesitantly rested a hand on his, creeping closer to him until our legs touched.

"Only you."

My heart impeded and my lungs froze. I must be delusional.

_Me? He wanted… me? Only me?_

"Only me?" I asked rather than confirmed.

"Right," he confirmed.


	6. Competition

**6) Competition**

"… so when the ball is thrown to you, run as fast as you can to the touchdown line and if you're touched, stop to hand the ball over to another team member. I'll split you into two teams and the captains of these teams are going to be Ty and Kelly," our sport teacher Mr. Anderson yelled over the roaring wind on the grassy oval during second period.

While the wind cheered around us and blew our red and yellow gym shorts and white shirts into and away from our bodies, the two students chosen skipped forward to stand in front of the class.

"Kelly, you pick first," our teacher ordered.

She smiled coyly and pointed to Jacob. I wasn't very thrilled and I clung to his hand enveloping mine fixedly. He got up and dragged me with him.

"If you have me, you have Nessie, too," he warned Kelly.

Her eyes narrowed a bit at me as she flicked her hair back but she agreed. Ty and Kelly continued choosing team members until the teams were fully formed. It was slightly uneven, our team thirteen to twelve so a girl from our squad who said she was sick sat out and kept score.

We lined up on the lines, Jacob and I hogging the right and left wings with our team leader as centre. The game began and Jacob caught the ball as it was thrown to him, dodging all the opposing players as he scooted to the goal and touched the ball the grass.

This method went on for a little while with nobody able to catch Jacob.

_That's my wolf_, I praised internally.

Halfway through the game, Ty charged me and tackled me from the side, forcing me to the ground and pinning me underneath him before Jacob had raced forward and ripped him off of me. I could have pushed him off me myself, but I was just so shocked; he had no reason to tackle me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked Ty rhetorically.

"Sorry, it was an accident," he replied dully.

"Bull shit it was. Keep your hands off of her. Understand?" he sneered.

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try," he grinned.

I saw Jacob's hand flex out of the corner of my eye and jumped between the boys, laying my hands on Jake's chest and pushing him backwards. I shot Ty a polluted look and murmured convictions to Jake.

"Are you alright?" he asked me tenderly as he lead me to the centre back positions so that he could stay close to me.

"Jake," I laughed, "I'm fine. Did you forget that I'm a half breed mosquito?"

He glared at me, obviously not finding my joke very funny so I changed tactics and wound my arms around his waist.

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me," I sighed.

He rubbed his hands up and down my back and sides for a moment before he pulled away and told me to stay in the centre back position while he took up the centre forward.

And then the game began.

It was obvious, to me anyway, that Jake and Ty were going head to head persistently and I knew why. Though I was the trophy, Jacob didn't like to think of me as one and he certainly didn't want another guy thinking they could win me so he fought back. Jacob wasn't going to be beaten so I wasn't going to worry.

They tackled roughly at one point and I raced forward to push myself between them and jump into Jake's arms so he wouldn't do something stupid to Ty; he'd more than likely kill him if given a split seconds chance. No one knew how much force I had to exert for this, and everyone called me stupid for getting between them. Better me than them, like Jake or Ty could hurt me anyway. Well, Jake could but he never would; he loved me too much.

The teacher yelled at both of them a fair deal and told me off for getting between them. Ty looked a little embarrassed and Jake just looked bored. I just watched the trees sway in the wind and nodded at his reprimand.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked Jacob when we both fell back to the centre-back positions.

"'Cause," was all he replied.

I rolled my eyes and faced away from him. "You know, it's not the greatest idea you've had to initiate brawls with kids—"

"I didn't initiate anything. He started it."

I turned and glared at him, and it must have been evil because he backed up a few steps. "Ness... I don't get it. Why does it matter so much?"

"Because I don't want you thrown out. I enjoy the normality of it all and even though I do enjoy it I'm not going to school, any school, without you Jake. It doesn't help much when you go around arguing with people."

He studied me for a minute before he resigned and muttered "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"No more fighting, with anyone for anything. Okay?" I asked as I stepped towards him and held out a hand.

"Only 'cause you asked," he replied with a small smile as he reached for my hand and pulled me in for a cuddle.

"Oh, my Jakey," I murmured into his chest.

"What?"

I giggled a little and turned my head upwards until I had brushed his jaw with my nose. I pressed my lips softly to his neck and felt him shiver at the touch.

"Jake, admit it; you would do anything for me."

"Sure, sure."

"RIGHT! LINE UP IN YOUR PLACES, AND KEEP THE GAME AS A GAME! NO SCRAPPING OR I'LL HAVE YOU SUSPENDED!" our dear sweet teacher threatened.

Jacob released me after he met my lips with his briefly and we jogged backwards until we had reached our positions.

"RENESMEE!" Kelly called from behind me.

I turned to look at her and gestured for her to continue.

"Could you take the goals? I want to run around," she said with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I replied as we traded positions and I stood between the goal posts.

The game continued this time a little more peacefully and I steered all eight kicks aimed at the goals away from them. Jacob, of course, scored all the eleven goals he aimed for.

After the game was called to an end, we went back to the change rooms and cooled down before pulling our usual clothes on.

I listened to the girls while they ran around and chatted lively as I ran water down the back of my neck and over my face.

"I don't know, but did you see that Jacob guy? Damn, he's fine. I don't think they are dating are they?"

"I don't know. Maybe, because he kissed her and he's awfully protective of her; you saw him with Ty after he tackled her right? But if she doesn't jump him soon I will. I know Ty wants to jump her though, and you know him; what he wants he gets. It's only a matter of time."

Now I was alert and so unhappy. Were they talking about my Jacob?

_My Jacob? _

I got up once I had pulled my second heel on and practically ran past them, all of them stopping to stare at me as I passed, and out of the change room doors.

I focused on evening my breaths as I glanced back and bumped into something solid.

I had spent almost everyday since my birth with Jacob, I knew him well and I could recognize his comforting body anywhere, and it was not his body that I ran into.

My books I had held in my arms dropped from my hands and I met Ty's eyes as I stood back up from retrieving them.

"Sorry," I muttered when I side stepped to try and pass him. He followed my movement and blocked me.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at me and took measured steps in my direction. Being careful to keep the distance identical with each step, I moved backwards until I felt my back lean against the wall.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well, you. I mean you're awfully pretty and… sexy; who wouldn't?"

"Just keep your filthy hands off of me, okay," I retorted.

I took a step forwards to walk around him again and he pushed my shoulder back into the wall.

"You can be mine, you know, baby. I can make all your dreams come true," he sneered as he leant forward enough that his breath swept across my face.

"The only dream of mine you can make come true is to remove your grimy, cunning hands off of me, turn around, walk away and not touch me again," I sneered.

Ty looked a little hurt and taken aback.

_Good,_ I praised myself.

I shoved his hand away from my shoulder and dashed around him, watching him behind me as I trotted away.

I slowed my pace as I rounded the corner and hugged my bag closer to me, watching the ground where my feet would tread.

"You okay, honey?" a familiar husky voice asked from a few feet away.

I looked up into Jake's eyes and nodded at him, smiling a little smile and stopping to stand next to him.

"You're sure? You look upset," he ran his hands up and down my arms and I shivered beneath his touch.

"I'm fine, Jake. I just wish some —" I broke my sentence off abruptly.

I knew that if Jake knew what Ty did it definitely would not stop him knocking him out, so I decided to keep my trap shut to protect Jacob.

That was contradicted when Ty walk past me and slapped my butt.

_Shit!_

I could hear a low snarl build in Jake's chest as he drew me closer to the side of him when Ty stopped beside me.

"What did you touch her for?"

"Relax, man. It's healthy to have competition," Ty winked at me.

"There is no competition." At no point did I plan on saying anything.

At no point did I plan on swinging my fisted hand forward to connect with his face, either.


	7. Flying

**First of all I would like to say thank you to those who have reviewed my story. As most of you can see this is the first story I've written on here and it's really encouraging to have your support so to all my reviewers so far (and 1bffwltgs, Nessie had to have a little of her own defense, too lol) thank you; I'm glad you're enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing how the story comes to me =) XO **

**7) Flying **

"… and then she…"

I never realized I had been so amusing when I punched a pervert in the face today. Jacob was spitting words out between snickers while he held onto my shoulders to keep himself upright.

I on the other hand, kept my eyes trained on the ground. My grandfather and grandmother weren't very pleased with me for lashing out today, not after receiving a call from the principle anyway. My mother was proud of me for sticking up for myself, and my father was annoyed at Jake for not intervening. My aunts and uncles were all in hysterics and now Seth was getting a fill in of our day with an absolute amused and shocked look on his face.

"… punched him in the face! You should have seen him."

Jacob had finally gotten out what he wanted to so he allowed himself to collapse to the ground in continuous fits of laughter which were carried across First Beach by the meek breeze. I stared at Jacob rolling on the ground and shook my head.

"Wow! Go Nessie," Seth praised as he ruffled my hair.

"Thanks. I don't know why I did it in the first place, but thanks," I replied with a little smile.

Jacob stopped rolling on the ground and looked at me. "If you didn't I would have. It's probably better that you did though because you wouldn't have killed him."

"He's got a point Nessie," Quil piped up from behind me.

"Hi, Quil," I greeted as he embraced me in a one armed hug.

"Hey, man." Jacob had gotten to his feet again and Quil and he knocked their fists together in a brotherly greeting.

When Quil turned and knocked fists with Seth, I felt the air behind grow warm and Jacob was suddenly there pressed against the back of my body. He had dipped his head to rest on mine and wrapped his arms around my waist.

.

I leant further back into him as I asked what the boys wanted to do.

"I don't know. It's nice and sunny and the water's not too wild," Seth commented as he stared at the cliff where all the Quileute boys, usually the resilient wolves, went cliff diving for random fun.

"I don't know…" Jacob trailed off to glance at me, so I smiled a silent reply and skipped forwards a few steps towards the path to the top of the cliff.

"Don't be a chicken," I enticed him.

"Who's being the chicken?" he asked as he leapt forward.

I giggled and turned on my heels, darting up the path, but Jake was faster than me and had soon wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Looks like the fox was too quick," he muttered into my ear before he pressed his lips to the back of my neck. "Gotcha again."

I had stopped giggling and tilted my head back to look at him. "That fox comment was so lame."

"I know."

He bent his head down further until he had pressed his lips to mine. His bottom lip rested lightly between my lips and I was finding it very hard not to smile.

I pressed my lips more firmly back to his and felt Jacobs's arms apply pressure and lift me off the ground to level with his face.

"Okay, okay love birds. Come on," Seth punched Jake's shoulder as they walked past us and started jogging up the hill. "Race ya!" he turned and took off full bolt with Quil following closely.

Jacob lifted me onto his shoulders with ease and tracked the boys. I squealed with surprise when he first started running but regained control of myself and held my legs around his torso and secured my hands in his hair softly. I wouldn't hurt him, but I didn't want to fall off and holding his hair was the best reassurance.

Jake's warm hands and arms covered my knees and lower legs while we ran, and I felt suddenly cold for the split second he removed them to whack Seth and Quil over their heads.

I laughed at their faces and squealed again when they sped up. They didn't catch us before Jacob flung us over the edge though. I wasn't scared, I had been diving many times before, but I hadn't realized we reached the top so the second Jacob leapt into the air and fell, I screamed.

He laughed at me and pushed me off his shoulders, and as we fell side by side for a few moments, my heart was flying.

Jacob reached his hand out for mine, and so I reached forward and gave in to him. He drew me close and wrapped me in his arms tightly, burrowing his head in my hair. I pulled back to look at him and fought my arms free to hold his face in my tiny hands.

I leant forward and pressed my mouth to his steadily until they all but fused into one. My fingers danced through his hair and drew us closer with each heartbeat while his arms tightened even more around me.

We hit the water with a loud splash and got rocked and rolled by the wave movement beneath the surface.

I gripped Jacob's strong shoulders and pressed my body into his chest further so I would not be separated from him, though I knew by the grip he had on me that it would never happen.

He released one of his arms from me to propel us to the surface and towards the rock face where he grabbed a hold of a rock and lifted me on top of it with the arm still around me, never once did he not grasp me in one form or another.

I rested my hand on his until he pulled himself up beside me and then wrapped my arms around his broad waist.

"That was fun," I grinned up at him.

"Wanna do that again?" he asked as he brushed all the strands of wet hair away from where it was clinging to my face.

"Sure."

With that he pulled me to me feet and raised me into his arms again to walk along to stone path on the side of the cliff.

He ignored my protests that I could walk and argued something along the lines about me possibly slipping and falling into the water. As I said, something along those lines; I was too preoccupied with watching the water drip off his hot body, appreciating the way his arms looked while they carried me and noticing the way his hair hung and swung in sopping ropes around his beautiful face.

His face, oh his beautiful magnificent face; those eyes and lips. His cheeks and nose and chin. His neck.

I had to do it; lean in and kiss his neck softly, so I did.

I saw him smile but he didn't break his stride or respond in any other way so I left it alone and just sat contentedly in his arms until we got back to the sand and traveled up the road again to the highest point on the cliff.

"Okay," Jake said, ripping me out of my reverie and setting me on my feet.

"Jacob…" I didn't know what I was doing, but anyway, I don't think my mouth cared now. "Jacob, please kiss me."

He straightened up a little and gaped at me for a second, but before I could say anything or try to take it back, he closed the space between us and cupped my face in both of his massive hands.

"Are you sure?" was all he asked.

"_Are you sure?" He's kissed me how many times without making sure I was sure, and now he was asking. _

I bit my lip and nodded, wetting my lips with my tongue before replying, "Very."

His thumbs brushed my cheeks and he leant in to kiss the corners of my eyes lovingly.

My teeth dug further and more into my bottom lip as his lips moved from my eyes, to my temple and all the way down my jaw to my chin. My eyes had been closed since he kissed my eyes and I felt his warm woodland camellia scent caress my face.

I barely took a breath in when his lips pressed against mine, yielding yet yearning, and they were so utterly warm.

I wanted more fire, more passion; I didn't want him being so gentle with me, not when his lips were mine like now.

I lifted my hands from my sides and pressed them onto his still holding my face.

I showed him what I wanted.

Us. Together. Anywhere.

In the forest, on the sand, at his home.

It didn't matter as long as I was with Jacob; as long as I had Jacob, nothing would ever matter again.

He groaned and pulled away from me, holding the top of my arms and lifting me straight off the ground to hold me out on front of him. If it were any other time, a different situation maybe, I would have been annoyed that he does it so effortlessly. But right now, all I could think about were his lips. On mine and on me and just us.

"Nessie, you make it hard you know," he smiled at me to show he wasn't being serious.

I smiled innocently and reached a foot out to rub his bare stomach.

That wiped the smiled of his face quick.

"Nessie," he hesitated for a minute before putting me back down and taking my hands. "Honey, maybe we should take it a bit slower."

"We are taking it slow," I retorted.

"Not slow enough…"

"Jake! What's that implying? Don't you want to be with me?"

I was confused; I didn't know how to take his words. He kissed me, he initiated it all, and now he didn't want to anymore.

I was hurt. Truly inexplicably hurt.

"Of course I do," as if to prove his point he grasped my face again and pressed his lips on mine affectionately. "Of course I do, Nessie. I just don't want to rush you into anything, no matter how right it feels for you at the time. I just don't want to hurt you, Nessie. I couldn't' live with it; I would never forgive myself."

That had to be the sweetest thing I think anybody has ever said, especially coming from my Jacob.

I bounded into him, into his open arms and united our lips in an amorous kiss.

The energy I exerted had knocked us both back off the cliff when we had connected and we were flying fast towards the water.

Flying, not falling; when I was here in his arms, his lips fused with mine, nothing was falling. Everything with Jacob, my Jacob, was flying.

He was my wings.


	8. Truly Falling

**A?N- The heat is coming, it's coming lol but there is a little more drama to go through and a little misunderstanding to sort out before we get to the good stuff... and I'm uming and ahing about how their little story is going to end, and so far I've come up with an idea and although the idea is kinda... mean, to them an to the readers, it's one I haven't read yet so I'm sticking with that and trying to work through that. And 1bffwltgs feel very honoured lol and while I'm thinking of it to wordslinger, Blayze-Raine, BellaFlan, TwilightObsessionx, hippigirl88 and Chay2193, thank you for your "loved it"s, "very good"s, "looking forward to more"s and "Well done! :)"s lol and I'm happy to be sharing this with you all XO Read and enjoy =]**

**8) Truly falling**

I combed my fingers through my hair after I toweled it dry as much as I could and pulled it into a loose braid. Now that my hair was out of the way, I pulled on my canary yellow singlet and my black tights. I slapped some cream on my face and plucked a few stray hairs from my eyebrows before dashing out of the bathroom and sliding down the stair handrail.

I had prepared to leap of the end of the rail, but Jacob plucked me off a split moment before I had primed myself for the leap.

"Got ya!" he grinned as he pinned me to the ground hovering over me.

I giggled and squealed when he released me to poke my sides and swung my foot up to hit him in the stomach.

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" he grabbed my ankles and drew me upward so I was hanging above the ground; my hands didn't even skim the floor because Jacob was holding me that high.

"JACOB!" I swung my arms back to wrap around his legs and struggled my feet against his grasps.

"What?" he sounded so innocent I would have kicked him if I could.

"Put me down," I asked. "Serious, I'm starting to get blood rushing to my hand. I mean head. Let me go."

I felt him switch both my ankles to one hand and reach down to wrap another arm behind my waist and slowly rotate me so I was standing again. While one hand of his stayed around my waist, the other hand let go of my feet when they touched the ground and cupped my face while I pressed a hand to my forehead and braced my other against his chest to get my bearings.

"Sorry, honey," he said as he stroked his thumb across my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I laughed out loud and patted his chest to reassure him. "Jake, I'm fine."

"Positive?"

"I'm sure," he dipped me backwards and I squeaked a little before gripping onto his huge arms.

"Come on, honey. I'd never drop you," he said as he supported me with one hand and waved the other in the air before of my face.

I sighed and thought _I know_ towards him as I pressed my palm to his cheek and projected images of him rescuing me when I would trip over rocks or my own two clumsy feet. _Thanks, Mom_, I added at the end.

Jacob chuckled and straightened me again, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking us forward toward the kitchen.

He stopped us just outside the door way and tilted my head towards his. His face blocked out the light and I close my eyes when I felt his hot lips caress mine. I brought my outside arm up to circle around his neck and pull him a little closer while I rose on my toes a bit so he didn't have to bend down as far.

"I love you," he whispered to me as he drew back and removed my arm from his neck.

"I love you, too," I answered at the same time I rested my head against his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and we walked into the kitchen and straight into my fathers glare.

"Jacob," Dad said way too composedly.

"Edward, be logical," Jake replied, removing his arm from around my waist so he could show his hands in a defensive position. He stepped away from me when my father stepped towards him and crouched.

"No! She's _too_ young," my father took another deliberate stepped forward that Jacob matched with a deliberate stepped backward.

"Daddy," I warned. "Do _not_ touch him."

"It's alright, Nessie," Jacob said with a brief glance at me. "Edward, I _love_ her."

"Does she even know what you did to her?! Does she know what you _wanted_ to do to her?!" Daddy spat at him. A low snarl escaped Dad's chest and he crouched lower in his aggressive crouch.

Jacob changed his ploy from a defensive stance to an equally aggressive crouch and matched Dad's snarl with a deep threatening growl of his own. They snarled and growled at each other and Jacob fought hard to stop his quivering body from phasing.

I had never been scared of my father or of Jacob, but they both truly frightened me now.

"Stop it," I whimpered when I was pressed against the wall. My eyes were burning and we're in danger of over flowing when my Dad spoke again.

"If you so much as touch her I swear to whatever God there is that—" my father's threat was interrupted with a hiss from my mother.

"Edward! This is neither the place nor the time. You knew it was going to happen, so why is it bothering you? Give it a rest," Mom ordered them. Neither complied.

"NOW! We will discuss this at a later date. You're being ridiculous, both of you," Mom accused.

After another long second, Dad straightened up and stalked back over to his place beside Mom. She glared at him and whispered something to him when he returned to his place but he just looked at the floor to avoid her angry gaze.

Jacob hadn't moved and still had his eyes trained on my father across the room.

"Jacob," my mother said softly. "Jacob, go to Renesmee. She needs you."

I let out a trembling breath and felt the tears stream down my face when he turned and looked at me with apprehension glowing in his eyes.

"Nessie," Jacob uncurled himself and took a step towards me.

I don't know why, Jacob would never harm me, but I flattened myself against the wall further and tears shed themselves faster.

"Nessie? Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you; I never would," he whispered. He took another cautious step closer and held his hands out towards me. "Honey, I'm sorry. Just… please, come here. I love you."

I released another shaky breath and pushed my self off the wall and into Jacob's chest where he wrapped his arms around me and pressed hot kisses into my hair. I allowed my face to nuzzle its way deeper into his chest and enclosed my arms around his broad waist.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm so sorry, I never meant to frighten you," he breathed into my ear.

I just nodded and interlocked my fingers so they wouldn't come apart when he pulled me back to look at my face.

"I'll never do that again, I promise you," he vowed as he wiped the tears from my face with his fingers and lips.

He lifted my into his arms when he finished and I let my arms reposition themselves to wrap around his shoulders and permitted to face to drop forward and relax on his shoulder while the entire family moved to the lounge room.

"This sucks," I muttered when Jake and I had been seated on the sofa.

He respectfully sat me a few inches away from him but those inches were too far away so I had crawled closer to him and sniggled into his side, pulling his arm down to hug around my waist while I let one of mine drape over his stomach.

"Renesmee," my mother said to get my attention.

I looked up at her and was taken aback at the look on her face. She looked… hurt, and worried and sad. She looked lost and really close to tears though she couldn't cry. I had an abrupt gut feeling I was going to be crying enough tears for both of us just from her expression.

I shook my head at her and mouthed Mom. Firstly because I was lost for words, secondly because I had lost my breath and thirdly because I didn't want to know what was so bad she wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Renesmee, sweetie, I have something very important to tell you. First of all, I want you to understand that not everyone is like us; not everyone is immortal. Honey, sometimes mortal people get very sick, and sometimes they can be helped, other times there's no—"

I felt rude for cutting Mom off, but I was not going to jump through loops and run around in circles to get this story. If she was going to give it to me, she would give it to me straight.

"It's Grandpa Charlie isn't it? He's ill isn't he?" I asked in barely more than a breath.

Sometimes you're family being vampires and having supersonic hearing came I handy. Every other time was just down right frustrating though.

Mom bit her lip and nodded a yes before her head fell forward and her shoulders started shaking not long after. Dad rested a hand on the back of her neck and held her hand.

I pushed myself away from Jacob and knelt down on the floor in front of Mom, pressing my hand to her cheek and saying _I love you, Mom. I'm here, too. I'm so sorry, but we can get through this. _

Mom shook a little more violently and picked me up like an infant, resting me in her lap and I couldn't help but bury my face in her shoulder like I used to as a youngster. As I knew I would, I bawled even tears for the both of us and Mom rocked me to and fro to soothe me.

Mom sat there with me for hours it seemed, just rocking back and forth and shushing me and kissing my hair and cheeks and forehead correspondingly.

I didn't want to know, but I did need to know the answer to the question playing in my mind.

"Momma," I whimpered into her neck. "Momma, how long?"

I held my breath while I waited for her voice to answer me.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "Three months."

Three months. _Three months._

I let my breath out shakily and nodded. Three months left with my Grandfather. Just three short months. My heart was falling, plummeting; and there was not enough strength in me to watch it. Let alone catch it.

Three months and then he's gone. Forever.

The tears overpowered me again.


	9. Flickers

**Lol to 1bffwltgs and sniffles with her and Chay2193; I like Charlie, too, and it's sad for me to write this but it's required for Nessie's concept of death. =( Poor Charlie. And Edward's just being the over protective father, as if reading thoughts isn't intrusive enough ~rolls eyes~. I am so so SO glad my Dad can't read minds. Anyway… I would say enjoy but this is kind of a sadish chapter. **

**9) Flickers**

Ever since Mom told me about Grandpa Charlie three long almost distant weeks ago, I spent most my time wandering wherever my feet would lead and flicking through all the memories I had of Grandpa.

"_Come here you little munchkin!" he yelled when I had soaked him with sea water and sand when we were visiting Jake and Papa Billy one day. _

_I remember giggling and squealing when he chased me and caught me in his arms by pure luck. I squirmed and wriggled and squealed and giggled when he carried me to the water and jumped into an on coming wave with me. _

"_Grandpa Charlie!" I had exclaimed when we resurfaced. Grandpa had grinned at me so I flicked water in his face and giggled again before he dropped us under another wave. _

"_I'll get a cold," I told him when we re-emerged for the second time. _

"_You don't get colds," he retorted. _

"_I could; you never know," I said to him with a cheeky little grin on my face. _

_He had rolled his eyes at me and walked us out of the water. Depositing me on the ground with a kiss, I then took of squealing for Jake. _

"_JACOB! I WENT FOR A SWIM! DID YOU SEE ME?" I stopped abruptly in front of Jake who was resting on the ground with a huge smile on his face._

"_Yeah, honey, I saw you," he reached out for me so I jumped in his arms and watched Grandpa trek through the last few meters of sand. _

"_Grandpa that was fun, can we do it again one day?" I asked him. _

"_Sure kiddo, one day," he replied with a salty kiss on my cheek._

_I giggled and squealed, "Grandpa Charlie! That's yucky!"_

_He chuckled at me and pulled me from Jacob's arms for a hug. "Sorry kiddo. Do you still love me?"_

"_Always, Grandpa. Forever and always," I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down and cradled me in his lap where I soon drifted of to the melody of his heart. _

I stopped at the crest of the cliff and stared out over the endless blue horizon. Biting my lip, I surveyed the ground and perched myself a few feet from the edge, resting my head in my hands and staring at everything around me from the tiny dirt particles to the varied blues of the ocean and the soft fluffy clouds that randomly dotted the sky.

Without acceptance, tears started to fall from my eyes and I wrapped my body in tight as an attempt to stall them. I knew I was fighting fate so I succumbed and let them fall to the ground around me. Little sobs escaped here and there and I pressed my hands to my temples to keep my head from exploding.

I heard a muffled sniffing noise and a warm nose poke into my forehead. I looked up and saw a small gray wolf sitting on their haunches in front of me with her head tilted to the side.

I swiped at my eyes and shook my head at the wolf. "Go away. Leah. I don't… I don't know what to do right now but I don't need any witnesses to my breakdown, not even Jacob. Please, leave me alone."

She got up and trotted off and I regretted telling her to leave almost immediately; I felt so abandoned, so lonely.

This brought on yet another round of tears and I collapsed to the ground, hugging my stomach and burying my face in the soft grass my head landed in.

Familiar warm arms and a recognizable yet unfamiliar scent surrounded me when Leah picked me up and settled me in her lap.

"What's wrong, darling?" Leah's kind voice sent a wave or warmth and comfort through me.

Though I never really knew Leah and she didn't exactly like "bloodsuckers", she had always been politely civil to me. This nurturing maternal side to her though, I don't quite know where it came from but I didn't mind it.

"Grandpa Charlie's… he's sick, and he's not getting better," I mumbled through my tears.

"There, there. Shhh," she wiped my tears from my cheeks and rocked us gently.

I was grateful she never said anything but just sat there to comfort me, it took a lot less time to dry my tears.

"Leah…"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Thank you. For sitting here with me, I never would have asked because I know how you don't like me and all and… just… thanks."

Top my surprise she laughed but I was too exhausted to lift my head from her shoulder.

"Nessie, I don't hate you. I actually truly do like you, but most of the time you're with your family or around Jake. Just so you know too, I don't hate your family, they just smell really bad to me," she chuckled and I giggled a little with her.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, not saying anything but just sitting there. Leah started fiddling with my hair and crafted it back into a lose ponytail before securing it there with a rubber hair tie and letting my long curls cascade over my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or are you still sorting it out in your mind?" Leah asked softly.

"I'm still sorting things out," I answered truthfully. "I don't mean to sound rude, Leah, but I just want to be on my own for a little while longer now I've calmed down."

"Sure, Nessie. If you need anything at all, I wont be far; just call for me, okay?" she asked as she shifted me from her lap and knelt in front of me, holding both my hands in hers.

I nodded a reply and whispered thanks again.

"Anytime, Ness. Whether you feel like it or not, you're part of our tribe and our pack. We all love you Nessie, and we are all here for you, believe that," she whispered as she drew me in for a quick embrace.

I nodded again and hugged Leah back, feeling a swell of love and warmth and compassion and gratitude rise up for Leah.

Leah ran her hand through my hair as she walked off and phased, sticking her wolf head out of the forest to nod and blend back in with the forest shadows.

"Thank you Leah, I'll be fine, I promise," I whispered into the wind. I heard a little huff back at me and faint paw thuds on the forest floor as she ran back to her patrol course.

I stared down at the swan charm adorning my bracelet. It was beautiful, silver with fire agate wings and eyes.

"_Renesmee, darling, close your eyes," Grandpa had asked._

"_Is it a surprise?" I openly wondered. _

_Grandpa laughed good naturedly and nodded, "Sure is, but you have to close your eyes to get it." _

_So I did; I closed my eyes and let big smile paint its way across my lips. _

"_Can I look, Grandpa? Can I?" _

"_Sure you can, kiddo," he eyes were dancing and his face held a smiled that looked as equally huge as mine felt and I gasped when he gave me my bracelet back. _

_I held the new addition tenderly between my fingers and admired the simple daintiness of it. _

"_Grandpa, it's so pretty," I cried with a squeal. _

"_So do you like it?" Grandpa Charlie asked me as he crouched to look me in the eyes._

"_Grandpa, I love it! I'll love it forever and ever, just like you. Every time I look at it, I'll remember you, Grandpa, I swear! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."_

"_You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "I love you, too. Forever and ever, just like you said," he smiled at me. _

"_Forever and ever," I promised when I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. _

"Forever and ever, Grandpa. No matter what, forever and ever," I whispered to my swan.

After another ten minutes I forced my legs to stand and dusted my jeans off, straightened my top and jogged into the forest to run home.

The run took longer than normal for me due to my exhaustion from crying, but I soon made it to the porch and leapt lightly onto it. I dawdled and took my time the three steps it took to get to the door and open it.

"NESSIE!" Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper appeared half a second later looking panicked and worried. "Where have you been?"

"I was out for a—" I pointed to the door and in the general direction of First Beach as I heard Jacob's voice snap back at Aunt Rose.

"She wasn't feeling good so she walked it off. Leave her alone, Rosalie" Jacob growled before he stepped through the door and wrapped me in his arms.

"Jacob," I said as I pressed my face into his warm bare chest.

"Are you feeling better, honey?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" I asked when I finally processed the flurry everyone was in.

"Nessie, your Grandpa's been taken to hospital; he had a stroke," he explained to me as he held onto my waist in case my knees gave way.

"Jacob…" I stared at him, unclear. "Jacob, I need to go. I need to see him."

"Are you up for it, honey?"

"Jacob, please. Just take me," I half begged, half cried.

"Okay, come on," he secured an arm around my waist and walked us to his car, helping me in and closing the door before getting in and starting the engine.

He drove slightly faster than he ever had before and said nothing to me, he only held my hand as he drove and kissed it a few times.

When we got to the hospital, Jacob asked for the room Grandpa was being kept in while I stared around at all the patients and resisted the urge to screw my nose up at the 'hospital smell'.

"Room seventy-three on the west side of this floor," the receptionist pointed Jacob in the direction so he thanked her and started walking, leading me along by our linked hands.

He stopped outside room seventy three and looked at me. All I did was look at the number and nod. He pushed the door open and guided me through it.

The first thing I was greeted with was my mother, holding a partially concealed gray hand in both of her pale white hands and resting her head against Grandpa's blanketed stomach. Although I knew she never slept, Mom had her eyes closed and looked as if she were in some troubled nightmare. For once, my Mom looked so young, and so human.

When I saw Grandpa Charlie's face I understood why. It was hard not to have a human reaction to his appearance, I even heard Jake draw in a quick sharp breath.

Grandpa's skin was gray, and looked so brittle I didn't want to step within feet of him. His bones were becoming more dominant under his gray skin and his face looked hollow. His lips were chapped and looked as if they would break under the weak smile he was giving me now.

I smiled back sensitively at him as I forced my eyes to look into his. I felt like crying again.

His eyes, always so chocolate and warming and beautiful, were haunted. Desolate. These were the eyes of death.


	10. The Last Memory

**Okay okay, first of all, I love Charlie and I so didn't want to do this to him. The next few chapters are a little sad I think so prepare yourselves. Secondly, I came up with another idea for a story that I haven't read yet; keeping it brief, I love Seth, too, and I was sad he never found his imprint, so I'll make one for him =) So looking forward to that so I'll start on that as soon as I can. **

**10) The Last Memory**

"Hey, kiddo," Grandpa's voice was almost weaker than he looked. "How are you, darling? You look like you've been crying a fair bit."

I smiled at his concern for me, how silly it was. I took his hand feebly and kissed his cheek as lightly as I could manage. Jake had moved a chair beside the bed for me so I sat down in it beside Grandpa.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Don't worry about me. Are you… feeling okay?" I asked stupidly; I'm sure there were more intelligent things for me to ask but I couldn't find them in my vocabulary.

"I'm doing alright."

At his comment my mother groaned and shifted her head to face her father's feet.

"You're not, Dad. You're not fine. You could be, though," she muttered.

"There, there, Bella. I'm as well as I could be," Grandpa said to her as he stroked her hair.

"Liar."

Grandpa rolled his eyes and I tried to stop myself from looking around for glue or sticky tape or something incase he fissured. "Why don't you ask Sue to bring me some of her curry; this hospital food really sucks."

Mom got up and stomped out of the room in an elegant vampire manner.

"Moms taking this really hard, isn't she?" I asked Grandpa.

"Yeah, it's not easy for her. Not when she could make everything better so easily," he answered softly.

I mimicked my mother and rested my head on Grandpas belly, looking into his face while I pondered.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" he asked me.

I smiled and replied "Every memory I have of you."

I couldn't hold a stray tear that escaped my lashes and Grandpa caught it with his finger tips, brushing it away with sensitivity.

"Hey now, none of that Nessie," he said with a halfhearted smile.

"Why not?" I retorted childishly. Jake rested a hand on my thigh and squeezed lightly.

"Why not? Because I don't want you to cry over me, honey. It's not worth it," he whispered to me while he twisted a few of my curls between his fingers.

I couldn't help but glare at him which I immediately quit doing when his body tensed uneasily.

"Sorry Grandpa," I sighed. "I just… you're worth everything Grandpa. Why don't you think so?" I asked gently.

"Because I'm not worth you're sadness Nessie, I'm just not worth the tears. Be happy for me; I'm going to be better off anyway," he breathed.

"No, you're not," I muttered back to him as I let my gaze fall to his brittle hand.

Grandpa let his breath exit in a sigh and settled further into his bed. Furious with myself for hurting him, I blinked back tears and laid my head face down on the side of his bed.

"I love you, sweetie. Forever and ever," he whispered to my hidden tears. His hand threaded through my hair and found my soaked cheek, sweeping away the tears and patting my face.

"I love you, too, Grandpa. Forever and ever," I turned my face into his hand and breathed in his scent while he continued stroking my cheek.

I lay there for a good twenty minutes before Mom came back through the door and rubbed my back lightly.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time you went home; you have school tomorrow and you need sufficient rest," she breathed in my ear.

I straightened up, wiping my eyes, and looked at her. My breath edged it's way out of my mouth and I swallowed before I nodded at her. My legs willed themselves to lift my body up silently and move to stand by Grandpa's head.

One of my unsteady hands glided through the air before resting against his cheek, and I shot him images of us doing fun things through my "childhood" and winded thoughts of love, adoration, comfort and peace to accompany my memories. After my memories had finished, I bent forward and pressed a warm kiss to his cool forehead, keeping in mind his brittleness.

"I love you Grandpa. Forever and ever and always. Nothing will change that," I exhaled into his wispy gray hair.

His breathing hitched a little as I laid my palm against his face again, no images, no voices, just presence.

Jacob's warm hands closed around my hips as he said his goodbye's to Grandpa.

"See ya, buddy. Rest peacefully," he murmured while he moved one of his hands to rub Grandpa's shoulder. "Come on, Nessie, honey. We have to go."

I sniffled faintly and kissed Grandpa's cheek before I gave his hand one last squeeze and turned to walk out. Mom and I embraced quickly and Jacob gave her arm a little rub as he passed her. I watched as Mom sat beside Grandpa Charlie again, laying her head on his stomach as soon as she was seated and taking his hand in hers again.

My eyes flashed to Grandpa's face again and I took another unexpected sharp inhale of air If it were possible, he looked more ailing than when I first entered. His skin had deteriorated to a duller translucent gray and his face looked more ghostly. I watched him for a second, perplexed to the fact that his chest wasn't set in a rhythm. My heart thudded faster and I felt my feet drag back towards the bed just before his chest rose subtly and fell again. I waited for another nine seconds before he respired again and felt a little at ease. My mother was there anyway, she would watch over her father.

I stepped towards the door again and met my Grandfather's eyes again. In his weak state I don't know how he managed to open them, but his depressing eyes splintered my heart and winded me. I scrunched my hands into fists behind my back and forced a kind smile for him. I blinked down and away from Grandpa's eyes as Jacob's hands enclosed around my fists and persuaded them to relax, then I brought a hand to my lips, kissed them and blew the kiss to Grandpa before I waved a tiny wave, turned and almost sprinted out of the door.

I was in a daze while we walked out of the hospital, got in the car and started on our way home. Jacob never said anything to me; he just held my hand again and kissed it casually.

It took me pulling up in Jake's driveway to realize he wasn't taking me _home_ home, but his home; my second home and my haven.

I got out of the car and walked up the path, waited for him to open the door with his keys and then followed him inside. My feet carried me to the couch and my legs lowered me onto it, but I just sat there, elbows on my knees, chin in my hands, and stared. At nothing because there was nothing to stare at. My mind was absolutely blank.

Jacob sat on the couch next to me and leant back, rubbing a hand up and down my back and brushing my hair off of my face. He did this for a fair while. Rachel even had time to swing by with Paul and pick Billy up to go to the shops and bring him back, help him unpack and put everything away and leave again with Billy for a bonfire.

As I said, a fair while.

Jacob swore to himself and knelt in front of me, holding my wrists and positioning his face so my gaze was directed at him.

"Nessie, baby, say something! Please… Honey, you need to say something," he begged.

I lifted my head from my hands and stared at him. The words were there but I couldn't find my voice to carry them the rest of the way so I twisted my right hand out of his grasp and pressed my palm against his left cheek.

_Confusion. Anxiety. Loss. _

"Nessie… These feeling's are normal. It's… a big thing," he whispered.

"_Where's he going Jacob? Is he going to come back? Why can't he stay? Jake, I don't know anything. I don't know what to feel, let alone what to do. Help me! Please Jake, help…"_

"Cry," was the only word he breathed.

"I've done enough! I don't want to cry anymore, Jake. I don't…" I inhaled in deeply to refuse the tears that did want to spill.

"Honey, when your body is in this much stress and anxiety, you need to do something to release all the pent up energy. Cry, Nessie. Shed tears. I'm here, I've got you. I promise, I've got you," he whispered to me as he stood on his knees and leant forward to encase me in his arms and draw me to his chest.

My face fell in the crook of his neck and my hands pressed against his chest, and I obeyed him. My tears shed like a storm, and where my face pressed against, his shirt was soon soaked through with salted water.

I let my body slump in Jakes arms and burrowed my face as deep as I could into his neck while he massaged my back and neck and comfortingly kissed my hair and shoulder.

My tears slowly but surely faded away again, nevertheless I left my face snuggled in his shirt and closed my eyes to rest for a minute.

*** — *** — ***

It felt like I had slept in a sauna. I woke up and stared at my ceiling. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't my ceiling but Jacob's.

I rolled my head to the left and ran my eyes up his right arm that was acting as my pillow until I saw his calm face resting on the pillow inches from me. His other hot arm was draped over my stomach and the heat seeped through entirely to my skin. My back was lying flat on the mattress and my legs were straight, and I was pretty damn comfy.

I raised my right arm up and laid it across Jake's arm over my stomach, lightly tracing my fingers up and down his smooth skin before I held his arm carefully and lifted it a tad so I could nestle in closer to him. My head ended up on his strong bicep and my body was turned slightly towards him to touch him the entire length of my body. I had weaseled my feet out from underneath his and flung my right leg over his hip.

_Well_, I thought to myself, _if I'm gonna sleep here, may as well get heaps comfy. _

I let my left arm lay next to his body as I turn my head and pressed my mouth against his arm. At this point, Jake mumbled something brainless in his sleep and grabbed my hip, holding my closer to him than I dared to get. His hand subsequently splayed against my back and held me here, and I knew I had no chance of moving without waking him so I took deep breaths to slow my heart rate and then relaxed against him, willing myself to go back to sleep.

I closed my eyes again to welcome snooze, and saw my Grandfathers haunted eyes and hallowed face staring uncomprehendingly at me. I sighed and opened my eyes again, watching Jake's chest as it rose and fell with his rhythmic breaths.

_It doesn't matter how many memories I have of Grandpa, it doesn't matter how much fun we've had over the years, that will always be my last memory._ New tears stumbled their way free.


	11. Cut Short

**LOL!! I wouldn't mind being Seth's imprint either but unfortunately things don't occur that way =( and please don't cry Ailish… If you cry, I'm the type of person that cries with other people so please don't cry… though I did feel a little like crying when I read through it all again =( anyway… read on **

**11) Cut Short**

School was empty. Well my eyes saw words and my ears heard voices but none of it mattered nor did it make sense. Jacob was so patient with me, sitting there, writing everything, nudging me and whispering the answer to me when I was called upon. He also unpacked all my equipment when we got into class and packed it up again before he led me out of the class each and every time.

If people smiled at me in the hall, I would smile back. If they waved at me, I would wave back. None of them talked to me, thank heavens. Knowing me I'd probably end up saying something completely opposite of what they were expecting to here. I could just picture it.

_Picture it? Forget picturing it; you've already done it_, my inside voice reminded me.

"_Hey, Nessie. Do you have a spare pen at all?" Hannah-Rose asked me one English lesson. She was one of the three friends I had made _

"_Not too bad, I just feel a little tired and stuff but yeah. How are you, Kelly?"_

Not only did I answer the wrong question, I used a completely different name.

I let out a long sigh and dropped my head into my hands. I really need to sort my head out. My head and everything else.

A very hot hand rested on the small of my back and even hotter breath leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Are you okay?"

I turned my head on my hands to look at Jacob and reluctantly nodded. "I'm fine, I just…" I broke off and shook my head, not having any words to complete my assurance for him.

He wound his hand around to hold me closer to him and gave me a loving peck on the cheek.

"You all right, Renesmee?" a louder voice asked me.

I looked at Kelly sitting across from me at the lunch table and nodded at her. I decided to give her a small smile, too.

"I'm fine, Kel. I'm just really worn out," I brushed off.

Kelly smiled at me with both her cherry lips and her hazelnut eyes and flicked her curly blonde hair over her shoulders as she leaned across the table to give me a couple of pills.

"Kelly! Are these drugs?!" I thankfully remembered to lower my voice on the last word but I noticed my father narrow his eyes from across the hall.

Kelly, Hannah-Rose and Mickey (her real name was Michaela but we all called her Mickey) laughed at me and I sat there looking from one to the other curiously.

"No, no, no," Mickey said. Out of all three girls I think she looked the most innocent and lovable from her striking red locks and azure eyes. Her face was a kind heart shaped face and her smile was so inviting, you could tell her just about anything. Except the whole _vampires-and-werewolves-are-real-and-who-knows,-maybe-witches-and-fairy-godmothers-are-too!_ thing. I thought it was best to leave that out.

I looked at her and tilted my head in confusion and she laughed again a little before she elaborated and told me they were No Doze tablets to keep your energy up.

"Oh!" I said with a bit of an 'o' mouth. "These types of tablets never work for me though," I said just as her boyfriend, Nick, came back and sat down next to her after he handed her food and drink to her. She smiled thanks at him and he met her lips briefly before he started digging in to his own food.

"Eww, keep it in the bedroom, please," Hannah-Rose commented playfully.

"Wouldn't you love to know what went on in the bedroom?" Nick retorted with a grin before both Hannah-Rose and Mickey turned bright red and suddenly found everywhere else interesting except for Nick and each other.

I laughed for the first time in what felt like weeks, and come to think of it, I think it has been weeks. It must have been, because Jacob looked at me and smiled a huge smile before he kissed me lightly.

"Double act," Mickey laughed.

I laughed into our kiss and Jake pulled away with a smile, shaking his head.

We sat and talked and Hannah-Rose, Mickey and Nick made me laugh a few more times. Kelly couldn't contribute because she was in stitches from Hannah-Rose and Nick paying each other out ironically. The bell went signaling the end of break and Jake and I headed off to sport with Kelly and Hannah-Rose while Mickey and Nick headed off to chemistry.

"Man, I'll be glad to ditch this class when we leave," Mickey muttered as they walked away waving behind them.

In sport, we did nothing except copy down game rules and study first aid in case of injury during a game. It was incredibly boring. I was just starting to get restless from sitting so long after being cheered up so much when the bell rang and everyone looked around stupidly before they packed their bags and began to file out.

"What the…?" I murmured to Jacob.

"Fire drill," he replied as he grabbed me and held me close so he didn't loose me in the pushy crowd.

We stepped outside in the recently revealed sun and I was not surprised to see the absence of illuminating diamond people.

Jacob sat in our class line and pulled me into his lap. I sat there twisting my fingers through his and wrapping and unwrapping his arms around me for my hands to have something to do since my mouth still didn't feel much like talking.

At one point I stared down at Jacob's hands when they were covering mine and marveled at how easily my hands evaporated in his. I brought his hands up to my mouth and kissed his soft skin. This encouraged him to duck his head and plant an open mouthed kiss on my neck and I shivered.

"Don't laugh at me," I complained when his body shook around me.

"Sorry, baby. You always shiver every time I kiss you." He kissed me again on the opposite side of my neck and I shivered again. "See?"

"Yeah," I replied after a minute.

_I didn't know he was so perceptive. I mean, I thought I was pretty subtle about it. Oh well, I did try. _

It turned out that there was actually a fire thanks to the hospitality students and their I-can't-cook talents. Somehow one of the kitchen ovens caught alight and decided it was going to pass the flames to all the tea towels and fabrics so it would pass through the kitchen quicker.

So we got sent home.

And that's how Jake and I ended up lying in the warm sand at First Beach, imagining what the clouds could be.

"There's a rabbit!" Jake called my cloud a second before I could and I glared at him.

He noticed my silence and turned his head to look at me. When his eyes registered my face they mirrored a look of confusion and he frowned at me.

"What?" he asked.

"That was my cloud. I was gonna call it!" I artificially pouted.

"Sorry. I was quicker."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at his pride.

"Uh huh," was all I could reply though. I was lost for any comebacks.

"Well, you should know that werewolves are fast. Nothings faster than a wolf," Jacob cockily pointed out.

"A vampire is," I don't think I could have stated it so pointedly if I tried.

"Yeah but they cheat."

"How?"

"They just do. Lucky you're only half half, you only cheat by half."

I turned my head slowly away from him and looked at the waves rolling in.

"I don't cheat, you always let me win."

"Yeah, but that's because I love you."

I heard him shift and then felt his hot cheek pressed against my stomach.

"Am I upsetting you?" he asked when I didn't respond to his movement.

"No," I whispered to him when I reached my hand down to comb through his hair. I watched his satiny hair fall back over his cheek when it was released from my fingers and brushed it off his cheek with the back of my hand. "I just haven't got good comebacks."

"What's wrong, Nessie? Tell me what you're feeling honey," he murmured into my shirt.

"I just…" I'd confirmed it. Something in the air changed and sent me shooting to my feet, heading for the forest lining the beach.

"NESSIE! SLOW DOWN!" Jacob called after me. "NESSIE! BABY, WAIT!"

I'd never run as fast as this before; Jacob had always caught up to me in seconds of me running ahead of him.

I sheltered my face with my arms as I pushed myself through shrubs and between the diverse trees embellishing the woodland.

"NESSIE!"

Jake's voice was louder than before which was comforting but I wasn't stopping. I had to know.

When I made to leap over a fallen tree and land, I thumped in Leah's silver fur and landed on my butt.

She looked at me and whined, and I shook my head at her.

"Keep him _away_ from me! Leah, _I_ need to do this. On my _own_!" I told her before I took off again.

I heard Jake acknowledge Leah and Leah's replying growl.

"Leah, don't even try it."

I heard another deeper growl escape from Leah's chest before I heard the fierce responding of Jake's snarl. I pushed myself to run faster when I heard their yelps and barks echo in the forest.

And I held my soul together by a thread when I heard Jacob's raw howl reverberate through my mind when I burst through the door and saw my family sitting there.

"Renesmee…" my father's voice hardly reached my ears before I ran out through the door again.


	12. Gone

**Just for you 1bffwltgs and Chay2193 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand because this is such a short chapter I've added another for you that will have to satiate you. **

**12) Gone **

I'm glad I had observed the patients in here when I came with Jake, because they are how I found my way to my grandfather's door.

I took a deep breath before I nudged the door open and stepped through.

The room was still. Silent.

My mother was a vampire, and I knew she could sit or stand for days on end, years on end, without moving in the slightest, but she petrified me now at _how_ still she was.

I scrutinized her graceful hands wrapped around Grandpa Charlie's lifeless hand and her face locked onto his.

I edged my way closer and laid my hand resting on his forehead. I looked down to his eyes, closed and peaceful, and ducked my head to kiss his cheek. My breaths came faster and closer together. My eyes started stinging. I blinked tears away furiously but this only made them fall harder. Mom didn't move at all.

"Mom… Mommy is he…" I left the daunting query suspended in midair and bit back sobs.

Mom and I sat soundlessly for fourteen long minutes, my eyes darting between the clock and my grandfather's face.

"He's gone," she whispered so low I almost missed it.

Almost.

My breath jammed as I staggered backwards towards the door. The last image I glimpsed was my grandfathers absent face and my mother's shoulders shaking over his dull body before I ran away.

I waited until I was in the middle of the forest before I stopped. I waited until I was in the middle of the forest before I thought. I waited until I was in the middle of the forest before I tried to breathe.

I waited until I was in the middle of the forest before I grieved. I didn't even attempt to stop the tears that came this time. I didn't try at all.

Instead I folded myself into a ball and drowned myself.


	13. Remembering

**13) Remembering **

I slammed the door behind me as I exploded through the front of the house.

In the living room, everyone in my family sat solemnly and avoided my anguished glare. Everyone except Jacob. I flicked my stinging eyes away from his sorry eyes and started up the stairs.

"Nessie!" Jake called after me. "Slow down, honey!"

I paid no attention to him, I just kept up on my rampage through my bedroom door and shut it forcefully, knocking a picture of the wall from the impact.

"Shit," I muttered as it hit the crystal bowl on my stand and smashed it into a jigsaw piece.

I sighed heavily and fell onto the floor. Nursing my face in my hands and fighting to hold back the tears I could feel beginning to overflow again.

"Ness?"

I registered Jacob when he pushed the door open silently and moved into my room.

"Sweetheart," he leant down and scooped me into his arms before he walked over and sat on my bed.

My hand still covered my face, and my body was curled against the front of him. He pulled my hands away from my face and swept at the stray tear flowing down my cheek.

"Sweetie, I'm…" he licked his lips and bit them, shaking his head slightly. He had nothing to say.

I did. I didn't want to say it, but I did have something to say. I'm sure he knows; he would have found out before me, but I still had to tell him. I had to say it; accept it.

"He's gone, Jacob. Grandpa's gone," and with that the tears inundated me, so I let them go.

My heart felt as though it was being stabbed over and over again with each sob and even Jacob, as he locked me to him, didn't cease them. My body shuddered and ruptured cruelly and if it weren't for Jacob I probably would have had to forage my room to pick up all the shards. My hands found their way to Jake's shirt and I leant forward to press my face into his chest. He tucked my head in underneath his chin, whispering _shhh_'s and kissing my hair while he rubbed my back and massaged my neck.

Eventually my tears settled and I twisted my head to press my cheek against his shoulder and burrow my nose into his collar.

"She didn't change him," I whispered.

Jacob's arms squeezed me tighter and he ducked his head to kiss my temple. "He didn't want to be changed, sweetie. He didn't want to live without end; that's not what life is to him."

I moped as I asked why and Jacob's chest rammed into me as he heaved in a breath and released it in a sigh.

"He didn't want to have to wait around and watch the world die," he explained.

"The worlds not dying, the people are," I muttered bitterly.

"That's… I get how that sounds but honey, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that Charlie believes that when you're born, you grow and experience different things through life and then after all your lessons and when your times comes, you leave the world. He doesn't believe that external existence is life, that's not what he was born for. He just wants to live his share and move on, baby."

"But, Mom's going to live forever because she's a vampire. Why wouldn't Grandpa want the same thing? Why wouldn't he want to…" I trailed off as I tried to understand why Grandpa never wanted to live forever with the rest of his family. I tried to understand why he didn't want to stay with us.

"Your mom chose this life for herself. She chose this life for your dad, and for you. If she never wanted to be a vampire, she wouldn't be here."

"Why?" I drew away from his shoulder to gaze into his face.

"Because she would have died," he stroked the tear streaks off of my cheeks and cleared my curls from my face again. "She almost died in labour with you, the only reason she ever survived was because of your dad's venom. It was a close call, sweetie. She almost didn't make it."

I could feel my eyes den underneath my creased eyebrows and flicked through the memories from when I was born.

The suffocation as the sac broke and the frantic escape I suddenly wanted, the frantic escape that I needed. I remembered my mother's screams for me, for her. The snapping, the ripping and the clawing of Mom's stomach and womb as Dad ruined his way to me. Seeing my father and feeling his hands cradle me for the first time. "Renesmee" he had whispered. I remember Mom demanding me, and felt it as Dad rested me in her arms. I could feel heat through the air, hotter than my Mom's skin but didn't look; I was distracted by her blood and sunk my little teeth into her. When she had gasped, Dad snatched me back and told me I was not to bite my Momma. Aunt Rose had come in then and carried me downstairs to feed. I remember the bottle she had stuck in my mouth as I tried to break free of her grasp to look over her shoulder at the most beautiful thing I knew I would ever see. I saw Jacob.

I fought more in Aunt Rose's grip and struggled my absolute hardest to get to him, to snuggle up to him, to feel safe. Forever. Aunt Rose refused to release me so I stared at him until he looked at me. When he finally glanced at me, his eyes full of loathing, I locked my eyes onto his and his eyes softened radically. I smiled a wide toothy grin at him and he was undoubtedly taken aback.

Jacob. My Jacob. Forever.

I also remembered the faint erratic beating of a fading heart. The hurrying, the pause… thump, thump… thump.

I remembered silence.

"I remember," my eyes focused back in on Jacob's face.

He searched my face for a moment and then silently removed my hand from his cheek. It confused me a little since I never memorized putting it there.

"Wow… I've never seen it from your perspective before," he mumbled.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked.

"Everything you did from the beginning. I didn't realize I looked that shocked when you smiled at me," he grinned at me this time and I giggled.

"You looked absolutely gob smacked, Jake," I snickered through fits of titters. "It has to be the funniest face you've ever pulled."

"Funniest? Why? What other faces have I pulled?"

"Heaps, you pull funny faces all the time. That one was my number one favourite though."

"Good for you," he murmured. "Honestly though, wouldn't you be freaked out if a ten minute old baby grinned at you with a wide set of sharp teeth, gorgeous caramel curls and pretty chocolate eyes, even if they were half vampire?"

"Probably," I admitted. "But you still love me."

"Yeah, I do," he smiled a little as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

It was silent for a moment until I recalled exactly why Jake was here holding me and another tear crept down my face.

"Honey," he bent to kiss away the tear and pressed his cheek into my neck. "He's happier where he is now, that's all that matters."

"I know, and I'm glad he's happy and all but… I can't believe he's gone. I loved him and I didn't think he'd leave so soon," I breathed. I mimicked Jacob and lowered my head into the crook of his neck.

"He was only human, sweetheart."

I nodded and pressed my face deeper into his neck. "I'm going to miss him so much." A few more tears broke free, soon followed by the rest of the herd.

"I know, baby. I know," he kissed into my neck.

One of his arms encircled me tighter and pressed me solidly against him while the other stroked through my hair and around my neck, helping to disperse a little of my distress.

This time around, the tears never subsided; they kept flowing form unknown places in my wounded spirit. The only thing keeping me in some kind of order was Jacob. He kept repeatedly picking up each piece of my spirit as it slashed away from me and reinstated it, waiting for it to solder itself back in before he let go and picked up another piece.

This only made me cry harder that he had to sit here and do this, so I hugged him around the neck and sobbed sorry as many times as I could with each pause between my slashes.

"Don't be. Nessie, don't be; there's no reason for you to be sorry. You're hurting, and you need to let it go. I'm here for you, honey. As long as you need me, I'm here," he breathed into my ear as he moved us into a laying position. "Let it go, sweetheart. Let it go."

That was all the permission I needed. I set off on another storm of sobs and crawled into Jacob's side, using his arm as a pillow and holding myself to him with one of my hands wrapped around his waist and draping over his back while the other pressed into his chest. He crawled as close as he could to me without laying on top of me and traced my back while he kissed my tears away.

I finally began to lose consciousness, my mind coming and going with each breath. My uneven hiccups and Jake's comforting voice and heart beat set a contrasting lullaby that soon lulled my to sleep, and my thoughts eventually went black.

Blank. Nothing. Silence.


	14. Promises

**I **_**do not**_** enjoy making people cry so sorry for that (you didn't really, did you? You're just saying that, right?)… And it will get happier, I just don't know how it will end yet (it's till making it's mind up— I just write down how the story comes to me in my head, it wants to speak for itself) lol =] Enjoy. **

**14) Promises**

_He's next. _

I woke with a start, my hands feeling their way across the bed even though I knew Jacob wasn't there. I flicked my legs over the bed and leapt up, heading for the door and hauling it open half a second later.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _

His face kept flashing past me. His eyes were wide and for once terrified, his mouth hung open limply in shock and I tried to blink away the vision of his horror. I tried to blink away the vision of his body covered in deep crimson.

The hallucination affected my sight and so I stood turning in tight circles in the tiled hall for a few moments before ice cold hands clasped down around my shoulders and halted me.

"Nessie?!"

It was Uncle Emmett. His voice was shaky, worried. I shook my head at him and felt my body heave as it began to hyperventilate.

"Jacob!" I managed to gasp.

"He's patrolling. Nessie, what…?" Uncle Emmett drew me to his chest, nursing me like a child, and kissed my forehead. "Darling, talk to me. Please."

"I need Jacob," I wriggled my way free from his arms easily and took off down the corridor.

I faintly heard Aunt Rose call for me before Uncle Emmett caught her and told her to let me be.

I may have been anxious, but I hadn't turned rude. "Thank you," I whispered, knowing he would hear me with ease.

When I reached the front door, I didn't stop but hauled this door open much like I had my bedroom door and leapt across the porch and down the stairs in one bound. The wide green yard was flying past my eyes; nothing was stopping me until I had run into Jacob. Literally if I had to come to that. I reached the border of the forest and picked out his scent, following it where it weaved its way through the trees and shrubs.

"JACOB!" I screamed.

I never planned to but now I couldn't stop crying his name. I darted through the jungle, ducking under low branches and whipping my way through thick bushes, all the while crying out for him.

"_JACOB_!"

_Where is he? Jacob, oh Jacob, please. Please, please, please._

I took in a lungful of rushing air and prepared my body to scream again when I heard a low howl echo from the other end of the forest.

"Jacob," I muttered as I skidded to a halt and twirled my body to face the howl.

Another howl followed the former and I raced towards it, back the way I had come, pushing and forcing my body to move as swift as it possibly could.

"JACOB!" with every call, a howl responded.

Jacob, howl, Jacob, howl, Jacob, howl.

My heart was barely there, beating as fast as a tiny hummingbirds wings and not weighing nearly enough for me to feel it in my chest. My breaths were ragged and uneven, and I had to consciously remind my body to inhale and exhale to get the oxygen.

A wall of musky woodland scent, ocean breeze and camellia assaulted my nose before I could see him. I closed my eyes and breathed in my life source deeply before I opened my eyes again and saw him burst through the shrubs into the meadow I was headed for.

My Jacob.

I leapt through the ferns and bounded towards Jacob, who turned slightly so I wouldn't hit him head on. I bumped into him hard but wrapped my arms tightly around his neck to avoid being rebounded. I pressed my face into his hot russet fur as he nuzzled his nose into my side.

It wasn't until I tasted the awful salt in my mouth that I realized I was crying and Jake was whining softly. I trembled into his fur and he lowered himself to the floor, easing me onto the ground. He used his head as leverage to hug me to his wolfy chest and I buried my hands and face deeper in his fur.

My anxiousness eased after a while and I got tired of sitting and allowed my body to slump lazily.

"Can we go back, Jacob? And can you stay with me this time, please?"

I pulled my face back to gaze into his black wolf eyes and he nodded. He stood up and supported me with his nose until I was standing and stable. He watched me as he walked backwards into the shrubs and changed forms.

From the moment he disappeared into the trees, I held post and expectantly waited in the middle of the field for him to come back to me. When he walked back from behind the cover of the trees I ran into his open arms.

My hands wrapped themselves around his massive shoulders and pressed on his blades. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and interlocked while my face fell into his neck and kissed him softly. One of his arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him while the other weaved through my hair and his lips planted hot kisses on me anywhere he could reach.

He sauntered back up to the house silently, just holding me, and I felt my body slacking from exhaustion again. I knew when we had reached the yard because the light behind my closed eyelids brightened and I turned my head to bury it deeper into Jacob's neck.

"What happened?" Jacob's quiet voice told me he was speaking to someone else and trying not to wake me.

"I don't know," I heard Uncle Emmett reply. He brushed a cool hand over my back before he continued, "She woke up and ran around looking for you. She was horrified; I've never seen her so scared. She must have had a really bad nightmare or something."

Uncle Emmett stopped speaking and I felt his hand press harder on my back

"And from now on, when she's sleeping, don't leave until she wakes up and knows where you're going and how long you're gonna be. If you do, I'll have you head," Uncle Emmett threatened

"I won't leave again, don't worry about that," Jacob spat back viciously.

I frowned at their exchange but felt too weak to lift my head or mumble anything into Jacob's neck so I made a mental note to speak to Uncle Emmett later.

Uncle Emmett's hand vanished from my back and I resigned to listening to Jacob's heart beat as he climbed the porch stairs, opened the front door and strode through the house to get to my room.

When he laid me down on my bed, he rubbed his fingers over my cheeks softly and kissed the corners of my eyes.

I blinked my eyes open and met his black eyes briefly before he kissed me full on the lips gently and turned away to dig through my movies to pick out what he knew was my utmost favourite; The Notebook.

He put the disk in the DVD player and grabbed the remotes, tossing them onto the bedside table and jumping onto the bed, leaning against the headboard and stretching his long legs out in front of him.

I looked up at Jacob and draped an arm across his thighs to pull my head up to lay my head on his hip. He rubbed my arm for a few moments so I looked at him again and he moved both his hands to close around my waist and nudge me. Getting the picture, I got up and sat in his lap, allowing him to bind his strong arms around me securely.

My back pressed up against his chest and I rolled my head back onto his shoulder. Jacob reached a hand up to brush my cheeks with the back of his fingers and ran a finger over my bottom lip.

His fingers then tucked underneath my chin and tilted my head up. I obliged and Jacob's lips pressed down hot and lightly on mine. His hand's which had moved to my stomach, played lightly over the cotton fabric and traced lines across the little bit of skin that was revealed.

"Never leave me Jake," I said into his cheek.

"I will never leave you Nessie," he replied.

"Promise me, Jacob. Promise me you'll never leave me, never hurt me. Please," I whispered.

I let my head fall forward and stared at my thighs. Jacob's hands were resting there and patting me ever so naturally and casually.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the moment I laid eyes on you, I lived for you. I will never leave you, ever. I will never hurt you, ever. I will fight for you, always. I will protect you and shelter you, always. I will do everything and anything I can to make you happy for the rest of your existence. When you need me, I will be there and there is nothing that could ever keep me away from you. I promise you, Nessie, I will never leave you. I will never hurt you; you are my heart, my soul and my life; without you I would not survive. I care for you more than anything else in the entire universe. I truly love you, Nessie. Forever."

Jacob kissed the side of my neck fondly and I thrust myself further back into his chest and rolled my head to the left so he could leave scorching kisses up and down the right side of my neck. I bit my lip as his arms constricted around my body and my nails traced meaningless patterns across his smooth skin.

"I love you, Nessie. So much," he whispered in my ear before he pressed his lips deeply into my cheek.

I believed him. Every single word he had said, I believed him, and I loved him with all my heart. Just like he loved me.

"I love you, Jacob. Forever. With all my heart, I love you," I whispered back

Jake kissed my neck again a few more time before grasping my shoulders and turning me to face him. One hand crawled around to my back to press me to him while the other cupped my face and stroked my neck. Our lips met warmly and soundly in the middle as I turned my body so we were chest to chest. I used my hands to shove lightly on his shoulders and push him so he lay down. I stretched my body over his then and ran my hands through his hair, imitating his hands through mine.

I loved him. I loved Jacob, and Jacob loved me. For always, we would love each other. Always. We had promised.


	15. Honesty

**First off, with my brother and sister-in-law and niece coming up for three weeks I wont be able to update as much but I promise not to forget you, this just means that I might only get to update once or twice a week at absolute best. And this also means that I wont be able to work on the story as much… This is going to be a long three weeks for me. Mrslautner28 (Mrs. Lautner has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? ~Looks into space and smiles~) My uncle died this year which is where I got the physical description from because how he looked to me, just… dead. And Ailish I dunno how I'm gonna with the heat ~wink wink~ descriptions but I won't give up on you lol I promise =] and Chay2193, here is your update!! Enjoy Girls =] **

**15) Honesty**

I felt my body stirring and noticed my cheeks pressed heavily upon something soft and hot; Jacobs thigh.

His fingers were sizzling and kind as they pulled their way through my hair and brushed it off my cheeks before I opened my eyes and looked at what I was faced with; his muscled stomach.

I let my eyes trail over his stomach and chest and crawl up his neck to his lips and eventually his eyes slowly. I wanted to relish the fact that this body was mine to touch and hold and one day love.

The corners of Jacob's eyes creased as he smiled down at me.

"Ahhh, we're awake now are we?" he laughed with a tender stroke across my lips. I kissed his fingers quickly before he thought about pulling them away.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

I pushed his hand away from me so I could stretch my arms above my head and roll onto my back.

"What the—!" I yelped.

I recognized Uncle Emmett's laughter erupt through the room and stared at the ceiling from where I had landed flat on the floor.

"Ow!" I exclaimed stupidly as Jacob picked me up of the ground and set me in front of him.

"You okay, honey?" he asked with a hardly disguised smile.

"Fine," I muttered bitterly as I dusted my white sweat pants off and moved my arms for Jacob to rearrange the hem of my green singlet. "You can laugh, you know."

"No, I'm not going to laugh. It wasn't funny," he said as he held my hands and kissed my palms.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"'Cos you look just as beautiful when you're shocked as you do when you wake up. And I got them twined together."

I frowned at his words, not understanding them, and Jacob pulled me to sit sideways in his lap.

"Take it as a compliment, baby," he pecked my cheek and dipped his head to rest on my shoulder.

I turned my head to kiss his forehead as my parents came through the door. My father glared at Jacob and hissed, which Jacob responded to with a fierce snarl.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" I nipped as I pushed myself free from Jacob's arms and stood next to my mother with my arms crossed.

"Nessie," Jacob pleaded. "Come back here, honey. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well that's what you said last time. What is the problem between you two and me? Why are you always challenging each other?"

"Sweetheart, it's a—"

I cut my father off with a rather snappy "Don't even try the 'it's-a-long-story' trick, Dad. I deserve more than that, just tell me what the problem is!"

The room was silent as everyone stared at the ground. Jacob, typically, was the first person to look at me, and address me to ask if I really wanted to know.

"Yes!" I breathed. "Yes, I want to know because I don't understand. Tell me, Jacob. Tell me, please."

Jacob's eyes searched mine for a long moment before he patted the seat beside him. I went and sat on the couch across from him with my legs crossed and my arms hugging my body.

Jacob looked at me and groaned before he dropped his head in his hands. He sat there and shook his head, lightly smacking the side of his head so I got up and grabbed his hand. I forced his hand to relax and twisted my fingers through his and he enclosed my hand and drew it to his lips to kiss it.

"If you don't tell her, I will. So hurry up," Dad told Jacob.

Jacob raised his head to glare at Dad so I grabbed his chin and repositioned his glare to me. It quickly turned to a look of love and admiration and I smoothed my finger over his brow to dissolve the frown.

"Please," was all I whispered to him.

"Remember the day me and you're Dad had a disagreement?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes when he described the conflict as a disagreement but nodded my head to show that I remembered.

"Do you remember what your Dad asked me?"

I puckered my brow as I sought through the horrible memory.

"Did I know what you did to me? Did I know what you wanted to do to me? Jacob, what does that mean?" I asked him.

"You know about the pack, right? You know our legends?"

"Yes."

"There was one legend I never told you because I didn't think you were ever ready. I didn't think you ever need to know, to be honest."

I raised an eyebrow at him as an invitation to go on. When he bit his lip I ran a finger over it until he released it.

"Elaborate," I told him.

"One of the legends was that each wolf was attracted to one person; the person that had the best chance of passing on the wolf genes; we call this imprinting. We never really have a decision, but we are dedicated to our imprints; we will protect them, fight for them, love them, and comfort them. We will do anything and everything we can for them. If they ask for something, we have to give it to them. All we want is for them to be safe and happy. We have no life without our imprints; they are our air, our sun. They are our gravity to the earth, and they alone hold the strings for our existence; if they let go, if they leave, so do we."

"Yeah… so?" I pressed for him to continue.

"Ness, honey…" he squeezed my hand tighter and looked at me.

_Oh! _

I blinked.

_Oh… Wait… what?! Did he? Am I...? No…_I found myself denying.

"Nessie, you're my imprint. I imprinted on you the day you were born, honey. You're my life," he spoke into my eyes.

My breathing hitched and I gazed at our hands.

"What about what you wanted to do to me, Jake?"

"Nessie, you know I love you more than anything; more than my own life. Baby, I would die for you," he said as he cupped my face in his huge hands and made me look at him.

"_What_ did you want to do to me, Jacob?!" I whispered to him. I frowned and tried to come off as threatening but the pain in my eyes must have given me away because he reached around me and held me close, kissing my neck and shoulder affectionately.

Despite what my head was screaming not to do, my arms wrapped around him and held him. My face ducked into the crook of his neck and I fought back cries.

"Just. Tell. Me"

"I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to…kill you."

His voice pierced through me smoothly. There was pain, but it was much worse than the pain that made me cry out loud, this was the silent pain. The type of pain where my heart was sliced, not torn at, so there wasn't anytime for noise. Just the pain.

I could have sworn my heart stopped. I know my breathing stopped, and I know my eyes unfocused and my ears drowned out any sounds around me.

_He never wanted me. He was going to kill me. He would have killed me if he didn't imprint on me… and the imprint; he didn't have a choice. He has to love what he loathes. He has to live for me, for what he despises. He doesn't love me. _

My heart began beating again, much, much faster than what was normal, and I drove myself free of Jacob's hold and raced through the door.

"Aww, _crap_!" I heard Jacob swear when I was near the forest.

"_Leave her_!" my father snapped.

"Edward, leave _him_! Renesmee needs him. He's the only one that can do anything for her right now; _let him go_," Mom argued.

I didn't hear anymore words spoken and obliged my body to run to its full extent. I didn't know where I was running but I let my feet trek whatever ground they wanted to. I stopped in the middle of a clearing to catch my breath and figure out what my head and body wanted to do.

It wasn't that hard to come to an agreement; my head wanted to scream and my body wanted to cry. So that's what I did, I screamed and I cried.

I laid flat on the ground and sheltered my head in my arms, sobbing my heart and mind into the soft green grass.

"Nessie," Jacob's hand came down to press against my back and I shrugged out from his touch. Turning and staring at him, I rose to my feet and screamed at him.

"GET _AWAY_ FROM ME! YOU NEVER _WANTED_ TO LOVE ME! YOU _DON'T_ LOVE ME! HOW COULD YOU _EVER_ LOVE SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO _KILL_, JACOB?! TO KILL! HOW CAN YOU TURN TO ME AND SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME?! _YOU_ DON'T LOVE ME, THE _MAGIC_ DOES!" My head was rupturing painfully so I pressed my hands to my temple and breathed, "The magic never gave you a choice, so just leave."

I didn't want him to leave. I knew that as soon as I thought it but my mouth wouldn't obey my commands to stop talking before I spat the words to him.

The look in his eyes told me that I had wounded him seriously, and my heart broke. I watched as tears sprang up in his eyes and wanted more than anything to wrap my arms around him and kiss him better, kiss his tears away. I wanted more than anything to tell him that I loved him.

"Nessie…" His voice was strained; he was trying to control his pain so he could be strong. For both of us.

That was so like him.

"It's not love, Jacob. Just leave," I whispered as I stood there defeated with my arms lowered and my hands balled into fists, the nails dug uncomfortably at my palms but I ignored them. My head drooped because I refused to look at him.

I refused to look at what I had done to him.

"Nessie, the imprint protected you from me. It _protected you_ from me long enough for me to see that you are _for me_. Nessie, baby, I really, truly love you. How can I prove that to you?" he whispered softly.

I shut my eyes tight against the tears that shed and shook my head. He was all of a sudden there, folding me into his arms and consoling me. I let my body collapse into him and he held me with ease.

"I'm here. I will always be here, just like I will always love you. Baby, I'm here," he kissed my forehead devotedly as I succumbed to the full effect of my whimpers.

Perhaps he did love me.


	16. Wanted

**Lol!! I'm not; I'm only (please don't think I'm a freak lol) two months, one week and five days younger than him =] and it was a little mind blowing for Nessie, but they work it out. And animekrazygirl12 (are you going to be a vet?), chill honey, it's being continued… And for all my other girls, here is the next chapter… =]**

**16) Wanted**

My weeping body sought its refuge in Jacob's arms, so I relented and clung to him rather than trying to free myself from his hold. And he held me there, not saying anything like he did whenever I burst into tears, he just stood there, holding me, kissing my curls and hugging my body snugly.

I felt his body tense before I heard the voice or smelt the sickly sweet scent.

"Well, well, well. A nice bonding session isn't it?" Jacob growled low in his chest at the childlike voice.

As innocent as it sounded, I knew innocence was not what brought the speaker here and I turn encased in Jacob's arms to gaze upon the tiny, slim body headed with a face featuring wide burgundy eyes and full lips that stretched into a wicked grin. Pretty soft brunette hair fell limply in a lose tress fastened at the back of her skull and she could have fooled anyone into thinking she were an angel despite her eyes. Jane

My eyes were also briefly drawn over a tall and thick man, his size strongly reminded me of Uncle Emmett but his olive turned chalky skin looked very strange. His hair was jet black and cropped short and he shared the same burgundy eyes as Jane. This was Felix.

I remembered the conflict in the field after my birth, I remembered them wanting to kill me, and wanting to destroy my family. I remembered their lustful sadistic looks as they eyed my parents off.

"What do you want?" Jacob growled defensively. His arms moved slowly to shield me behind his body and I clung to his back, pressing my face there and looping my arms around his waist so he wouldn't move from me. If he phased, I would undoubtedly get hurt.

"Now, now," Jane smiled. "That's no way to speak to a guest."

"You're no guest here. What do you want?" Jake repeated fiercely.

"Oh, nothing much…"

"Apart from?"

"You're precious girlfriend right there," Jane pointed a finger delicately at me and I stepped closer to Jacob.

"You're _never_ going to have her. We'll kill you. _I will kill you_."

I shivered at the truth I heard in Jacob's words. He would fight for me; he would protect me and shelter me, like he had promised. He would do anything and everything for me and he would always be there for me. Like he had promised.

"There's no need for that; just hand her over and we can leave. No brawls, just a simple exchange."

Jacob snarled at her proposal. "Like you could ever give me anything for taking her away from me."

"You're guaranteed to keep your life if you hand her over."

"_Renesmee is my life_. I will fight for her, I will kill for her and I will die for her. If you want to take her, then get through me first."

Jane stood still for a moment, her brown hair waving through the wind, before she smiled and spoke Felix's name.

Felix launched himself through the air towards Jacob in the same second that Jacob picked me up and threw me backwards. My back smashed against a tree trunk and winded me. I landed face down and the ground and flipped so I was facing Jacob and Felix.

Jake was standing post between Felix and I snapping and snarling ferociously and digging his paws into the ground. As I watched the stand off with wide fearing eyes, Jane watched it openly laughing. When Jacob pounced towards Felix and floored him by the neck, Jane whipped forward to strike Jacob in the thigh. His body staggered briefly before he tore Felix's head from his body and sent it into the forest.

The howl that escaped his jaws raked through my body and I stood there glaring at Jane.

"You sick, sadistic bitch," I hissed as I made to leap forward and grab her around her sorry throat.

She was much faster than I was and had grabbed the tops of my arms, flying up one of the towering trunks dotting the forest. She didn't stop until she reached the very top of a Wawona tree where she knew my wolf couldn't venture and I found it very hard to reign in my fear.

"JACOB! JAKE!" I uselessly screamed to him.

He stretched his body up the tree as far as he could and bowed his head back to bay. Numerous times he tried jumping up the tree and whimpered with each failed attempt.

"Jake!" I breathed.

"You're not so brave without your wolf now are you?" she blatantly asked me with her hands pinned around my shoulders holding me in the air.

If she were to drop me it would be a free fall right to the bottom. It wouldn't kill me, and it probably wouldn't hurt me, but I felt very height queasy all of a sudden. I reluctantly raised my hands to wrap around her ice cold, hard wrists.

"I wasn't being brave, I was being pissed off," I said as I swung a kick at her.

She just laughed at me and shook her head. "Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee. What was that for? You know that wouldn't harm me in any way."

"I know, but it was worth a shot," I muttered bitterly as I released her wrists and crossed my arms over my chest. For good measure I twisted my ankles together. If she was going to drop me, I was going to fall comfortably.

My eyes met Jane and if I had been on the ground I would have stepped back from her gleeful gaze.

Without warning, a searing, blazing pain shot through my head and I flung my hands to my head to suppress the pain. I heard my distant shriek as I if I were hearing it from five miles away underneath the surface of water.

It was over as quick as it began and I wept in relief. I wrapped my arms around my body and focused on evening my breaths. Jake's low whimpers were constant beneath be and I saw his eyes burning with pain, hate and love. I flashed my eyes shut and away from his face.

"You're a bitch," I stated for Jane.

"You really think so? Please forgive me; I've been dying for this for quite some time."

I bit my cheek and my tongue and raised my hand, lowering a few fingers so it was only the middle finger that stuck straight up at her.

"My, my. You've grown up so fast," she falsely crooned.

I smiled at the thought and couldn't resist. "Bite me."

Jane's eyes flashed and she moved me from the air to press my back against one of the flimsy branches. I squealed out of shock and attempted to push her back from me. Being half vampire had its weaknesses and she was tough for a little thing.

She lowered her mouth to my neck and licked me. "I was hoping I was the one that had the chance for this. I would love to have the pleasure to change you. But…"

"There's always a frigging _'but'_!" I spat at her and she cackled again before she kissed me.

"… But if you were to die, I would have loved to have the pleasure of that, too."

Jane lowered her head to my neck again and I felt her teeth brush my neck. I closed my eyes against what was the possibility of pain. I inhaled a shaky breath and let a sob escape my lips.

"This might hurt a little," Jane whispered.

I released my breath in a _huff _as her teeth pierced my skin modestly. Jake's growl echoed in my mind and a loud crack somewhere made me blink my eyes open.

Frosty air was rushing past me; my hair was whipping around my face, my arms limp beside me as I fell unresistingly to the ground. My neck burned, and I felt the warm liquid flowing down my neck and smelt the awful rusty smell surrounding me.

"Ja-cob…" I breathed softly.

My eyes shut again and saw black.

*** — *** — ***

I indistinctly perceived Jacob's face above mine. The background of black, brown, green and gray was moving. He was running. His arms were warm and tight around me, holding me protectively and rushing me somewhere safe. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew it was somewhere safe; I was in his arms. He would make me safe and healthy and happy again.

I raised one of my hands and caressed his cheek, shooting him emotions of security and trust. I also filmed him emotions of love, strong love for him and regret for doubting his love.

Jacob turned his head in my hand and kissed my palm, never once breaking his stride.

"I've got you, baby. I love you, Nessie. I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered as he pressed another kiss to my palm.

Despite his exterior strength, he was hurting inside. I heard his heart beating more rapidly and felt a tear sneak its way between my hand and his cheek.

I brushed it away thoughtfully and turned my head to kiss where his arm cradled me against his shoulder. "Don't be, babe. Don't be sorry. I know you have me, and I'm thankful _you_ do. I know you love me, and I'm sorry for doubting that. _I love you_, Jacob. I love you." His black eyes intently gazing into my heart was the last thing I saw before I was lost.


	17. Party

**LMAO! You make me laugh Ailish (I like your name better than your profile name, it's prettier and easier to remember so I hope you don't mind) and so what if it's a bit obsessive? Lol I don't care; I love that someone loves my story, besides me lol Enjoy the story like I enjoyed party+friends+alcohol last night (hella **_**mad**_**!!) =] **

**17) Party?**

"She should wake up soon. I don't think that because she's half of us that the venom will kill or change her; she has enough vampire in her for her body to repress the changes."

"Are you sure? She's been out for ages, I'm starting to worry."

"Jacob, you can hear her heart as well as the rest of us; its not changing, and its not dying."

The voices of Jacob and my grandfather Carlisle were close yet very foggy to my mind. I recorded Granddad fussing over me and checking my health status before he muttered something about blood and unmonitored diets and stress levels and paper work before he flashed out of the room.

I was laying flat on my bed with the light covers pulled up to my chest to cover my body. My arms were above the covers and crossed lightly over my stomach and my right cheek was cushioned against the soft feather pillow.

Jacob's hand consistently brushed over my face and arms, and I felt him lean down a few times to press reassuring kisses to my throat, forehead and throughout my hair. I don't know whether those kisses were for me to know he was always there for me or for him to know I was still there. His lips met mine softly once and I constricted my hand a little and twitched my lips in an attempt to move them with his.

"Carlisle!" Jacob exclaimed after he had pulled back and grasped both my hands in his.

Granddad was in the room again in under a second.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran his hands over me to give me another checkup.

"She moved. Her hands… they… and her lips… uh… they… uh… twitched. Well… she tried to squeeze my hand. I think," Jacob spluttered anxiously.

"What did you do?" Granddad asked Jacob calmly.

"I kissed her."

"You kissed her? Are you sure you weren't playing out reactions?"

"No," my father walked though the door laughing to all our perplexity. "She felt it. She feels him. And she wants out."

_Mmm… Maybe having a mind reading father wasn't so bad at times like these_, I reasoned.

I heard my Dad laugh again at my thought as Jacob leant over me and whispered in my ear, pressing light kisses to my face.

"Nessie?" he asked timidly. "Nessie, honey, wake up. Come on, baby."

_Come on. Let me out_.

I held the iron bars caging me from awareness and shook them roughly.

_Let me out, let me out. Let me out! My Jacob's out there! _

I huffed an internal sigh when the bars wouldn't budge and twisted them ruthlessly.

_Fine! You won't let me out? Okay, then I'll break out. _

"Jacob?"

As soon as was able to open my eyes of my own free will, I searched for him and didn't have to look very far.

"Ness," he dipped his head a little lower until our lips met quietly in relief. "I'm so glad you're back, baby."

I smiled at him and raised a hand to caress his cheek. He leant into it and kissed my palm, breathing in my scent and grinning widely now. I shot him a vision of his voice and how comforting it was, and his touch and how reassuring it was that he stayed with me.

"Of course I'd stay with you, honey. You're everything to me; I would never leave you," he said.

I leant forward again to press my lips to his before I sat up on the bed. He stood in front of my knees and rested his hands on my thighs. Running my hands up his arms and around his back to press on his shoulders, I parted my legs and pulled him in between so he could be closer to me.

"I missed you, honey," he breathed in my ear.

"I mi—"

A loud, over exaggerated throat clearing echoed in the room and I rolled my eyes, smiling, as I dropped my head onto Jake's chest while he wrapped his arms around me protectively and tenderly.

"I know you want to pin her down and everything, mutt, but my niece has just woken up so if you don't mind," Aunt Rose stepped forward and grabbed Jake's arm to untangle me from him.

At Aunt Rose's touch, Jacob tensed and held me tighter, while he growled and snarled at Aunt Rose who returned his threats with violent hisses of her own. I reached my hands up and held Jake's face tenderly, coaxing it down to look at me and flashing him images of love and comfort.

"Jake…"

He didn't answer me; he just kept staring at Aunt Rose and gently growling warnings towards her.

"Jacob…" I stroked his cheek and he looked down to me, his eyes softening dramatically as soon as they met mine. "It's just Aunt Rose; she won't hurt me, baby."

He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing a fisted hand against his forehead and nodding. "Sorry, I just…" he waved his hand in the air since he lacked an ending to his statement.

"I know," I used my hands around his neck to drag him in for a kiss before I leapt up and jumped into Aunt Rose's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart. I was so worried about you," she hugged me tight and swayed me enthusiastically side to side while I smiled into her hair and waved a short wave to my parents and Uncle Emmett standing behind her.

As soon as she put me down, Uncle Emmett had me locked in his embrace and I laughed at him as he skipped around like a little sprite after he released me. Mom and Dad both gave me a kiss on my forehead and ran their hands over my hair before they left with my aunt and uncle to go hunting.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper appeared in the room as Granddad left to go find Grandma and leave to go hunting as well. To be honest, the smile on her face looked like she was planning some big party or something, it kind of scared me.

"So, do you know what wedding dress you're wearing yet?" she rushed out.

"ALICE!" Jacob shouted. "JASPER! DON'T USE YOUR FRIGGIN PSYCHE CONTROL THING ON ME OR SO HELP ME GOD!"

Alice stared at Jacob in shock for a second before she glared at him in disbelief the next.

"You haven't asked her?!"

"No," he spat at her. "I've been waiting until we were _alone_."

Aunt Alice took a step towards Jacob and raised herself on her tippiest tip toes. She still didn't reach his chest.

"If you don't ask her in the next five seconds, I'll shred you myself," Aunt Alice threatened as she jabbed him repeatedly in the chest. "Move it, mutt."

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting it to be special. Do you forgive me?" Jake asked sardonically.

"Not if you don't ask her I wont!" Alice spat back.

_Wow, I don't recall seeing her so feisty_, I thought.

I felt my world beginning to spin as their words finally processed in my mind. 'Asked her', 'alone', 'special'… 'Wedding dress'… Aunt Alice looking like she had a party to plan.

_Oh my God_.

"You were going to ask me to marry you," I squeaked at Jacob.

"I… uh… if you don't… I was… um… going to ask you… somewhere private… and special," he had been watching me while he spoke but lowered his eyes to the ground as he muttered the last few words.

He wanted to marry me. After everything I've said and done to him he wanted to marry me. This is the best mercy of my Jacob I could ever ask for.

I loved him so, so much.

Before I knew it I was across his hips and holding his face firmly in my little hands while I planted scorching kisses on his lips and his face and neck. He laughed after his astonishment from my sudden appearance wore off and now he was running his warm hands over my back and sides, returning my kisses with as much passion as I was giving them.

"_O_-_Kay_, so the bride-to-be says yes, yes, yes," Aunt Alice said as she pulled me off of Jake and stood me on my feet.

It wasn't until I saw him lying on the ground with his hands raised still holding mine that I realized I had knocked us to the ground. Not an easy thing to do with a werewolf. I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like without any of his clothes on lying down like that. I shoved the forming visualization out of my mind as soon as I felt my cheeks flaring. Jacob shifted and stood, keeping our hands in tact while he got to his feet and stroked my cheeks.

"Now you come with me," Aunt Alice chirped in my ear. "You, you go with Jasper," she ordered as she pointed at Jake.. "The bride and groom are not supposed to see each other the night before; classic tradition."

"And where's the classic tradition," I couldn't help but ask while I meaningfully directed my finger between me and Jacob. I let my hand drop back to my side and looked at the floor to keep myself from laughing when Aunt Alice shot me a _don't-be-a-smart-ass-and-ruin-this _look. "I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, and I'm just planning so don't you interfere and just do what I say, please," she said to me.

I looked at her with her deplorable so called puppy eyes and took pity on her just for trying to look cute in a canine way.

"Okay, okay…" I resigned. "Just let me give Jake one more kiss."

She sighed a fine and let me go.

I leapt into Jake's arms and he held me on him while our lips moved together.

"My gorgeous fiancé," he murmured into my lips.

I smiled into his kiss and pulled away to whisper, "Not for long, soon Ill be you gorgeous wife."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too, my Jacob."

"My Nessie," he whispered as he kissed me again and I smiled.

Jake made the most delicious '_Mmm'_ sound when I pulled back and ran my thumb over his bottom lip. I pressed my lips to his again softly, catching his bottom lip between my lips, before Alice grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

"Soon, my Nessie. Very soon," my Jacob whispered as he was taken from my sight by the closing door.


	18. Stuck

**18) Stuck**

I couldn't believe it. I was going to marry Jacob.

Marry him!

I don't know what cold feet felt like, but I know I didn't have them; my feet couldn't cool down enough.

_I'm gonna catch fire soon. _

My Jacob.

My Jacob, my best friend, my partner, my life and my soul mate. My husband.

I don't think I could pinch myself hard enough.

"What are you _doing_?!" Aunt Alice's horrified scream questioned me.

"Making sure this is real," I replied dazedly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you so much as make your skin red on your wedding day, I'll kill you," she promised me.

I couldn't help it; I was too giddy to be scared, so I laughed.

"How is me killing you funny?" she asked with a brow raised high over her eye.

"Its not," I answered truthfully. "But I don't care; I'm marring Jacob, Aunt Alice. _I'M MARRING HIM_!"

I felt it as a wide grin formed on my mouth and couldn't help but jump up and down squealing like a little school girl. Aunt Alice thankfully joined in and we both jumped up and down, squealing our delight.

"I've been waiting for this for so, so long. You have no idea how excited I've been!" Aunt Alice grinned.

"_You_?! If you're the one that's excited, what does that make _me_?"

"Uper duper excited?" she asked with a dorky accent.

I stopped jumping for a second and stared at her. Unable to control confusion for long, my exhilaration took over again and we began jumping up and down yelling _'uper duper excited'_ at the tops of our lungs. After a while we succumbed to fits of giggles and rolled around on the floor kicking our legs and hugging our tummies.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think I'd ever see my one hundred plus vampire sister and my seven and a half year old vampire hybrid daughter rolling around on the floor like a couple of human kindergarteners but all right."

I looked up to my Mom's voice and flew into her arms.

"I'm so _happy_, Mom," I squeaked into her neck.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you, and for Jacob, too. He's nervous, you know," Mom spoke into my hair.

I pulled back and looked her in her eyes. Some people may find them scary or unnatural, especially if they aren't the usual topaz and more black like they are now. I, as her daughter, found them nurturing.

"Why?"

She smiled lightly as she carried me to the bed and sat me down, sitting next to me and tucking me into her side.

"He's afraid you might change your mind," she explained as she slipped a lock of my hair behind my ear. "That you _'might come to your senses'_."

'_Might come to my senses'? What? Did my Jacob think I was an idiot? Come to my senses indeed. _

"I'm not going to back out, Mom. Tell him that. There is no way he's living the rest of his life without me; he's stuck with me now."

"I will." She kissed my cheek and put a titanic cup in my hands. "I thought that since you haven't been hunting you might appreciate some blood."

"Thanks," I said as I sipped the think substance. "Elk?"

"Yeah, they thought you might want to drink a carnivore's blood later so they chose the vegan instead."

"_Alice_!" my mom chided. "That is _not_ the case, thank you very much. And I'd watch Edward next time you're near him, too."

"He won't catch me," she grinned.

Mom rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to my smiley face. "Drink that and get ready; the weddings in three hours."

I glanced at the clock and started bouncing on my toes again when I saw the time; one fifty-three p.m.

"Come on, little miss bride," Alice said as she plucked me from where I was standing and sat me on the seat in front of her mirror.

Mom gave me another kiss on my forehead before she left and I took deep, calming breaths while I took sips of my drink and watched Alice go to work in the reflection before me.

My Jacob.

**Bella's POV**

I shut the door silently and floated down the stairs and into the living room.

Jacob was sitting on the couch with his knee jogging and his head rolled back onto the wall. His hands were restless and he repeatedly knocked his left palm with his right fist while he breathed in deeply and chewed his top lip.

I gave a little sigh and sat beside him in the next instant, my hands closing around his and pressing them flat on his legs before I held his face and pulled it forward off the wall. I waited for him to look at me so I could observe his deep brown black eyes before I spoke.

"If I were you, I would stop chewing your lip before you damage it beyond repair," I said softly.

He frowned at me and released his lip, running his tongue over it to promote the healing and staring at me worriedly.

"Another thing I would do if I were you is to relax, my little sun," I smiled.

He laughed at my contradictory pun and looked at me. "She's not backing out?"

"Why would she?"

"I just thought… I…" he sighed and leaned back again, rubbing his hands over his face before leaning forward and dropping his head into his hands.

"Jacob, Nessie said she loved you and there's no way your living the rest of your life without her. She said you're stuck with her now. She is my daughter, so I'd trust her on that," I whispered.

He was still for a moment before he turned and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so happy, Bells. I… I love her so much," he breathed into my shoulder.

He may smell like a repulsive dog, but he was still my best friend. I enfolded my arms around him lightly and kissed his cheek.

I felt something hot fall onto my shoulder as I smelt salt in the air and realized he was crying when his body subtly shuddered.

"Jake?" I breathed. "Jake, honey, what's the matter?"

He shook his head into my shoulder and pulled back swiping at his eyes. "Nothing."

I smiled and wiped the back of my fingers across his cheek to disperse his tears and laughed when he shuddered.

"Guess I'm a bit cold, huh?"

"And a bit dead, Bells," he chuckled lightly.

I got up and brushed my lips over his forehead. "She loves you Jacob, more than anything. This is what she wants; you."

**Jacob's POV**

'_This is what she wants; you.' _

I watched Bella glide out of the room gracefully as those six glorious words ran through my head over and over and over.

My Nessie, she wanted me. God, I loved her.

My legs started jogging again and I let my head fall backwards onto the wall again. I listened intently as the clock ticked and Nessie's fast heart beat faster two floors above me where the little pixie would be dressing her up. I knew my Ness was smart enough to still have limits and rein her in, so the pixie wouldn't be having too much fun.

I don't know at what point I fell asleep, but I woke my dopey eyes to Seth hovering over my face and blowing it.

"Seth, piss off," I mumbled as I sat up and fisted his arm.

"Come on, man. It's show time!" he said.

_Show time… shit! I'm gonna be late for Nessie's wedding. For my wedding… for our wedding!_

I leapt up of the couch and made to fly through the door when Embry stepped in and we bumped into each other.

"What's the rush?" he inquired while he straightened his suit up.

"I'm gonna be late! Move!"

"Dude, the ceremony hasn't started yet, you still got thirty minutes."

I turned to check the clock and turned straight back around to glare at Seth.

"Extra shifts for a _month_! You're lucky I don't rip your head from your shoulders."

Seth laughed and spun around.

_Nice to know I'm being taken seriously. _

"This is your suit, put it on," Seth said as he tossed it at me.

I caught it and looked from it to him and back again.

"Alice's orders," Seth claimed.

I nodded and walked out of the room, down the hall and into the bathroom. I chucked the suit on and arranged it so it looked alright then walked back out of the bathroom to talk to Seth and Embry.

By the time five to come around I couldn't breathe. Emmett told us to move our tails before Alice found us so we all got up and took our places at the alter set up outside.

I twiddled my punched my palm again as I looked around at what the pixie had organized.

We had a little table covered with flowers (don't ask me what they are cos I don't know and I don't care) as our alter thing and a nice long green grassed isle for my angel to walk down. There was paper and a pen on the table (our contract and pen to sign it I'm guessing) and a few chairs for our more human guests (Emily, Claire, Kim, Billy, Sue and Rachel).

All in all, a nice small wedding; my baby will like this.

"She coming, she's coming, she's coming," the little pixie sung as she pushed everyone into their places except for our imprints and parents, she was smarter than that.

Sam, Quil and Jared all stood with Emily, Claire and Kim in their arms. I pushed my Dad so that he would sit at the front of the audience and Paul stood with his arms draped around Rach's waist while she held Sue's hand who was sitting down beside them.

When everyone was positioned, Alice dashed inside and led the bridesmaids and brides way when she left the house again.

Alice and Leah were the two bridesmaids, dressed beautifully in pale yellow dresses that reached their knees and pretty silver heels that snaked up their calves. If it was any other day I would have laughed at Leah in a dress, but I fund it hard to breath right now so that was my main focus.

When Edwards piano started playing, I knew what was coming and I gripped the edge of the table to keep myself standing. I looked at the ground to keep my cool and it worked.

Until everyone started gasping in wonder at least.

I looked up from the ground and saw her eyes watching me. Her soft curls were framed around her face and her cheeks were deepening with every second that passed, every step she took closer until she was beside me.

She looked absolutely… magnificent in her ivory dress; there was a pale yellow ribbon tied around her small waist and the dress flared slightly from there and fell to her knees. Her straps were those thin spaghetti strap things and I think and… she looked lovely. Her tiny feet were in dainty silver flats and looked so cute. Around her wrist she wore the bracelet her mother had given to her which was adorned with Edward's crystal heart, my wolf and Charlie's swan that he had gotten for her. Her gold locket hung around her neck and rested against her chest.

_Nessie. Baby. _

She was… gorgeous. So beautiful.

She reached her hand out for mine and I took hold of it, playing with her fingers and smiling at her. She smiled back, biting her full bottom lip. Her eyes were locked on mine and I felt the full power of the imprint chain me to her. Not that I had any objections.

Those eyes, those lips, those hands… they were mine. Forever to watch and kiss and hold.

Nessie was mine; she was my Nessie.

And I was hers; I was her Jacob.


	19. Destiny and Fate

**Next chapter, Ailish, is dedicated to heat honey lol. And Jake baying after he formed was alerting the Cullen's cos Bella's has her shield over them most of the time and even so, Edward heard Jane's thoughts after she seized Nessie (I probably could have explained this or done an Edward P.O.V for a few sentences to at least make it understandable why he suddenly showed up, so sorry guys I tend to think everyone else will understand how my mind works or how it goes in my head) and the Volturi don't come back for them… they do kind of go on a little trip =] and Jake and Nessie have always been touchy-touchy without being overly touchy-touchy, like, they never groped each other or anything but they were really close and tended to hang off one another. And I had to have Nessie have a little "Mmm" thought lol Jake can't have all the imagery =] and thankyou to Chay2193 (It would suck heaps lol), and Mrslautner28 (I despise overexaggerated, princessy things; I like simple and natural beauty, so that's pretty much how I want my wedding to be, too) **

**19) Destiny and Fate**

"We have been gathered here today in the unity of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. Both have promised to love and care for the other always through dark and light, happiness and sorrow, health and illness. May they both now declare that promise," Granddad began as he took both mine and Jacobs free hands and spoke to the viewers.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest that it was beginning to hurt. I fluttered my eyes a few times and smiled at Jake as he applied a light pressure to my hand. I squeezed back and twisted my fingers through his.

"Jacob," Granddad said as he handed him my ring and asked him to make his vow.

Jacob looked away from me long enough to get my ring and position it at the tip of my ring finger. He stroked my palm as he spoke;

"In the presence of our families & friends, I claim you, Renesmee, as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my faithfulness, my heart, my soul & my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness & welfare will be cherished & placed above my own for all time. You are my destiny and fate, my life mate, bound to me for all eternity & always in my care."

As finished his vow, Jacob slid the ring onto my finger and kissed each of my fingers before he kissed my palm and pressed it to his cheek. I flashed him an image of my joy and he smiled.

"Renesmee," Granddad handed my Jacob's ring and I took it from his hand.

His ring was huge; I could fit three of my fingertips into the loop. I hooked it on my thumb as I reached for Jake's hand and pulled it forward to place the ring at the tip of his finger like he did mine. With the largest, most dizzy smile playing on my mouth, I made my vow to Jacob.

"In the presence of our families & friends, I claim you, Jacob, as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my faithfulness, my heart, my soul & my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness & welfare will be cherished & placed above my own for all time. You are my destiny and fate, my life mate, bound to me for all eternity & always in my care."

I slid his ring onto his finger, and his hand closed around mine once his ring was fastened where it belonged. We stared at each other, the rest of space fading away as we heard the words _"You may now kiss the bride"_.

Jacob smiled as his hands came up to cup my face and tilt it upwards gently to meet his. I wrapped my little hands around his wrists as his lips brushed over mine softly. When his lips caught my bottom lip, I moved my hands to his neck and enticed him forward to deepen the kiss.

We both smiled and laughed into the kiss and broke away when his wolves started whooping and cheering and a loud applause broke out. Jake shook his head at his boys but never removed his eyes from mine.

When Granddad whispered that we could walk down the isle, Jake stole my hand and slipped me to his side while we strolled through the flower petals and confetti falling from the air.

"Congratulations, baby," my Daddy said to me as he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy," I breathed back.

"My baby girl," Mom whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and she kissed my hair and my cheek before she let me go.

Seth was the next one to grab me and he lifted me swift into his arms.

"What a pick up, Jake," Seth laughed. "She's a hottie!"

Jake growled at Seth and ordered him to put me down.

"Do I have to? I'll just run away with her," Seth took off through the yard, both of us chuckling as Jacob advanced and pinned Seth to the ground.

Seth got up and Jake pulled Seth's arms from around my waist and set me on my feet before he pushed Seth in the chest and pinned him on the ground again.

"Don't even joke about it, Seth," he snapped.

Seth and I laughed as I wrapped my arms tight around Jake and Seth ruffled my hair.

"Nah, I mean it man, congratulations. You're good for each other," he smiled.

"Thanks, Seth," I grinned as I released Jake and gave Seth a big wolf hug.

Well, as big a wolf hug as I could. It was kind of difficult to give it to a wolf, but I tried anyway. Seth hugged me back and kissed my cheek, praising me again.

"You idiotic dog, look at her dress! You've ruined it!" Aunt Alice shrieked from behind me.

I turned to look at her before I looked at my dress. Sure enough, what was once ivory is now dirt and grass stained. I laughed.

"Not funny, Renesmee," Alice complained.

"It can be cleaned, but my destiny and fate was being experienced here," I gestured to the Jake, Seth and the rest of the wolves and wolf girls who had gathered around us.

"Never again," she muttered.

"We only need one marriage," I said while I sauntered to Jacob's side and pulled his arm around me.

He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Who's up for some football?" Embry called.

"Me!" Jared yelled before he kissed Kim and walked her to a chair for her to sit with Emily, Claire and Sue.

"Count me in!" Leah and Seth agreed.

"Me too!" Paul bellowed before he kissed Rachel and escorted her to where the wolf girls were.

"Where's the ball?" Uncle Emmett called.

"Here!" Jared called as he appeared from the side of the house.

He aimed the ball at Jacob and flung his arm forward promptly. Jake, still holding me around the waist caught the ball one handed and pegged it at Seth who threw it at the back of his sisters head. Once Leah had her hands on the ball, she aimed it at Seth and then tackled him to the ground and tickled him.

We all laughed at Seth while his sister fastened him to the ground. He eventually got control of himself and pushed her backwards off of him. He leapt to his feet and called for the ball, which Paul threw to him, and then he drew a half point and two goal lines across the field.

"Lets get into teams, I say, girls verse guys," Seth grinned at Leah.

She stared at him open mouthed for a second before she shut it and turned her face towards me, grinning widely. At the look of mischief on her face, I grinned right back.

"I agree, what do you say, Ness?" she asked me.

"I say," I removed Jakes arm from around my waist to which he reached for me again and I skipped out of reach and up to Leah's side. "We will kick their asses."

"That's what I thought, too," she grinned.

"Let the game begin," Seth called as he touched the ball and threw it backwards behind him to Jake.

The guys had strength and stamina far better than Leah and I but, being smaller and much more graceful, we had speed and agility. I sprinted forward and used Jacob as a leap frog to propel myself into the air and catch the ball. I landed on my feet facing a stunned Jake and turned to run towards mine and Leah's goals just as he shook the look and bounded after me.

He caught me around the waist and tripped us to the ground just after I passed the ball to Leah. I was giggling my head off and I felt him shake his head into my back and roll me over to face him.

"You're gonna lose," he kissed my lips. "So you may as well admit it now; who's…", kiss, "your…", kiss, "Alpha?"

I glared at him incredulously.

"I don't know. But," I kissed him on the lips gently. "I'm your master, bitch."

I got a little kick of satisfaction when I rolled him off me and stood up, glancing down at his confounded face.

"That's how you want to play?" he asked as he leapt up and stood eye level with me.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Come on then, let's play," he challenged as he kissed me musingly and staggered off for the ball.

Left wondering why he kissed me like he was planning something, I sauntered over to the girls for quick refreshments and found out when he booted everyone off the field and called me forward; so it was going to be one on one.

"Oh come on, can't you keep this till tonight in the bedroom?"

"EMMETT! DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" My Dad warned.

All the wolves and wolf girls chuckled while my vampire family looked like they were going to rip Uncle Emmett to shreds. Judging by my mothers face, he had only seconds to live.

I laughed as I turned my gaze to Jake and waggled my eyebrows at him. "So, baby. Bring it."

"Oh, I will," he chuckled.

Jake kicked the ball into the air to start our little match and we both charged forward. I hopped into the air and grabbed it, my feet running as they hit they ground and, dodging Jake by a miniscule, I scored the first goal. And the second, third and fourth.

"You're going easy on me, baby," I accused after my fifth touchdown.

"A little."

"A lot."

"Fine, you want a game?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think it's time for you to go. Hint, _hint_." Uncle Emmett called.

I heard a loud thwack as Mom uprooted a tree and aimed it at the back of his head. We all laughed, humans included.

"Yeah. You two shoulda gone home earlier. What a wedding though," Seth laughed.

"Yeah, it was fun," I smiled up at Jake, and then around at all our wolves, our vampires and our humans. Our family.

Everyone gathered around us to wish us their love and farewell, and Rachel pulled Jacob away for a few minutes to speak to him quickly. He stared at her for a few seconds at one stage before hauling her into his arms and squeezing her. She had laughed at him and hugged him back, kissing him on the cheek before he set her down again. As soon as she as standing, Jacob bounded back to me and scooped me into his arms while Rachel contentedly sauntered back into Paul's warm embrace.

"Come on, honey. Let's go," he kissed my lips before he put me down and grabbed my hand, running towards the car.

We were both in the car and speeding down the driveway while I waved to everyone out the window. When they were out of sight I turned back in my seat and watched Jacob.

"Where are we going, my husband?" I asked as I reached for the hand he was scratching his neck with.

"It's a surprise, my wife," he smiled back and met my hand half way.

We intertwined our fingers together and he brought my hand to his lips to kiss. I turned in my seat so that I was facing him more than the front and I somehow managed to cross my legs. I pulled our hands back so they were resting in my lap and he stroked my thigh with one of his fingers the entire way there.


	20. You Are My All

**Okay lol this is kind of a symbolic chapter to me at the moment because I've been having a strange intuition about babies for the last couple of days, and I just found out like five minutes ago that I'm going to be and Aunty… again… OMG!! Lol I'm so excited and here's the update, njow I'm going to go and cuddle my niece that I already have and try to clear my head… **

**Wow… lol**

**Enjoy ladies =] **

**20) You Are My All**

Jacob pulled into the La Push Ocean Park Resort much to my astonishment. He left me in the car while he went to collect the keys and I sat there with my arms crossed upon my tummy; the butterflies were starting to hurt.

My husband bounded back in the car with keys in hand and drove over to our cabin.

"Wait there," he told me while he jumped out of the car and walked around to my side.

I felt myself blush as he opened the door and lifted me gracefully into his arms and strode up the cabin porch stairs. He adjusted me so he could find the key and open the door with one hand, so I helped him and held myself against his chest. I helped myself as well, kissing hot open mouthed kisses up his neck to his jaw and back again.

He shivered to my encouragement; not many things could make a big bad werewolf shiver, but I could. I laughed lightly into his neck and sucked on the front of his throat, scraping my teeth carefully against his skin there. He gave a little moan and crossed the threshold, locking his lips to mine wholeheartedly as he wound through the house and found the bedroom.

I felt his body jolt as it ran it the bed, and I felt him shift his weight so he could stand on his knees on the edge of the mattress. Slowly, and so lovingly, he lowered me onto the bed and laid over me, pressing his scorching, firm frame against my petite frame.

Moving my lips with his more frantically, I trapped his body in my legs as I looped them around his back and interlocked my feet. Jacob kissed me harder, running his hands over my body and pulling away from my lips to kiss down my neck and collar bone.

I grabbed his shirt and tugged on it until he took it off, then reached behind me to unzip my dress. This maneuver required me to arch my back and my chest and stomach pressed into Jacob firmly. He held his hand against the small of my back to support me, sucking gently on my neck, while I slid the dress off. I threw the dress somewhere to the side of the bed and ran my hand over his bare chest and down the band of Jacob's pants.

I slipped my fingers inside and undid the button and zip, shoving his pants down his legs as far as I could reach. Jake braced himself over me, locking lips with mine again, while he kicked the pants the rest of the way off. I felt him press down on me, certain places firmer than others, and wrapped my legs around his back again. It felt so good; I pressed us together closer.

Jacob moved my bra strap off my shoulder so he could press his lips to my skin.

"Take… it off," I panted while I held my fingers in his hair and kissed his face.

He looked up at me with his warm eyes and murmured, "Are you sure."

Completely lost for words, I swallowed hard and nodded at him.

His warm hand traced around my back until it felt my strap, and he grabbed it and disconnected it in one second. I pulled it off from the front, flinging it somewhere to the contrary side as the dress, and brought myself up to kiss Jacobs lips again.

"You're… amazingly… gor… geous, Ness," Jacob declared against my lips between kisses.

"And you… are… utterly… handsome," I giggled into his lips.

He chuckled back gently and spanned his hands over my tummy and then cupped my breasts affectionately, kneading them tenderly. I moaned a little into his mouth and our breathing quickened slightly. I broke the kiss and tucked my head into his neck, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and bringing him closer with my legs. I ran one of my hands over his body and appreciated the fact that he never wore jocks or boxers as my hand swept his backside.

He grunted a little when I squeezed him further between my legs and traced my fingers down over his lower stomach. Jacob pressed his hips further down, rubbing against me in the most desirable way. His hands massaged their way down my body to my lower stomach, and I wriggled in his hold until his fingers brushed my panties.

"Take them off," I breathed into his hair. I felt him swallow against my breast and nod, pressing his lips to the swell.

I bit back a moan as his fingers crept under the material and tugged them from my hips, coaxing them down my legs as he leant back to pull them off entirely. When they were off, Jacob grasped my calves and cast his eyes over me. He chewed his lip as his eyes glanced over the place between my legs, licked his lips when he glanced over my breasts and his eyes twinkled as they met mine. He crushed me again and fused our lips together while he swept his hands over my sides and stomach.

I could just imagine it… _Jacob lingering over me, his face buried in my neck, sucking it softly and kissing me passionately as our bodies moved together. His warmth, inside me, filling me and making me complete. Our breaths, shallow and swift. Our hearts racing time as we showed our devotion and adoration to each other. My hands, one hand with my fingers twisted in his hair kindly while the other explored his strong body as his hands roamed my body, roaming what was his. He was my all. I was his. _

_What I would give to have him within me now! _

To my shock, but more to my pleasure, Jacob paused above me and altered his body so he was pressing into the space between my legs.

It felt… so, so very good.

He kissed me and I moaned into his mouth as he rocked a little. I moved my hands to press against his stomach and rocked my hips a little in time with his; it created the most delectable sensation. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in gratification and I rolled my head backwards. I gnawed my lip to hush my cries and used my hands on his stomach to stroke his chest before I wound them through his hair and pulled him closer so I could lean in for a kiss.

"Jacob," I kissed him. "Please."

He looked at me and nodded before he kissed me again. One of his hands stayed at my waist while the other one traveled down between our bodies. I felt his warm hand stroke me, and gave a little groan as he inserted a finger in me.

"Jacob… n-no," I mean it felt pretty good, but it's not what I wanted. "Jacob… I want…"

"I know baby, but trust me," he whispered as he ducked his head and—

_Oh!_

—sucked on my nipple; my body trembled as Jacob's tongue traced across my chest and neck. I lowered my head to kiss him when he turned his face towards me again.

"Are you ready?"

I bit my lip and nodded at him. "Uh huh."

Jacob's finger left me and he positioned himself above me again. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"I will," I promised.

He kissed me as he directed himself into me carefully. It was, frankly, a little painful. I gasped and held my hands against his cheeks, showing him I wanted him to wait for a second so I could adjust. He nodded at me and his body stayed unmoving except for his head which ducked down to kiss me lovingly.

"Are you alright?" he asked patiently.

I bit my lip and shifted my hips a little to experiment. When I figured it was uncomfortable more than painful now, I nodded and he went in the remainder of the way gradually.

I sighed as he reached the full depth and began to pull out again; though a little uncomfortable, it was entirely blissful. He pushed himself back in, still slowly but a little faster than last time, and kissed my lips before he nuzzled my neck.

"Ja-Ja-cob," I moaned when my body would allow me. "I… love you."

As he pulled back again, he found my lips and locked me to him. "I love you, too, Nessie. So, so much, baby," he grunted as he entered me again.

I let my head roll back to expose my neck for him as he speed up his pace. I dropped my hands from his body and seized the bed sheets beside me, swaying my hips in time with his.

I've never felt anything as wonderful as this before. And the growling noises he had begun to make were just so desirable. He nuzzled on my neck and my chest as he gradually increased his speed. He felt so wonderful; _he_ did. In me. It was ecstasy. He was so hot it the literal gist.

"Jacob," I murmured.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and pulled myself up, deepening his path and I all but screamed in pleasure. I kissed his neck and shoulders and nibbled on him dotingly. Before too long, I tasted his mouth-watering syrupy blood and sucked softly, taking a little but not a lot, and ran my tongue over the mark when I pulled back.

He shivered when he felt my tongue touch him, so I ran it along the length of his neck and shoulder while my hands felt the contours of his muscled chest and abdomen. As Jacob moved faster again, he hugged me to him, his arms wrapped around my back holding us together and I grasped his shoulders as I moved my body in harmony with his.

"Uh… N-Ness… uh… uh…"

His breathing was equally as heavy in my neck as mine was in his, and I made tiny little sounds of pleasure in the back of my throat which he replied to with low growls of his own. I held his shoulders firmly, rocking my hips and intensifying his root and extending our blissful pleasure. His heat moved in and out, back and forth from me in time with our hearts and moans.

"Mmm…" I rolled my head back and pushed my chest to Jacob so I could arch my back and deepen him further in me. "Uh… oh… uh… Ja-cob. Mmm"

"Nessie," he grunted as he pushed himself into me harder with each thrust.

I held his face between my hands and curled my fingers to bury in his hair as we moved jointly and kissed over disinterestedly one another's bodies.

"_Uh!_ Uh… Jake! Uh!"

His speed had increased again and we were moving our bodies more frantically together. My stomach was tight, and my whole body was beginning to stiffen as he moved faster and faster, and deeper and deeper, and harder and harder before he held me tighter than he ever has before and crushed his lips to mine.

I understood as I felt our bodies release together and we collapsed on the bed; Jake letting his full weight lay down on me. We were panting, our hearts still galloping, as I combed my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. Our bodies were glistening with sweat and the light of the moon peeking in through the window shone off of his beautiful russet body completely uncovered above me. I felt a little surge of pride that I was the only one who could make my wolf sweat.

Jake left me again, slowly, and rolled over onto his back beside me and pulled me into his side. I allowed my eyes to run over my husband's naked body and laid one of my legs over his while he played with my hair and stroked my back.

While I rubbed his chest, I showed him my love, ecstasy and contentment.

"Me, too, Nessie baby. Me too," he kissed my forehead peacefully and I closed my eyes.

My legs wanted to press together to erase the pain that was starting to take over, but I ignored it and snuggled my nose into his chest.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes again and rolled them at his worried voice before looking up at him, my chin on his chest.

"I'm fine."

"Did I hurt you? Don't lie to me, honey, please."

"Jacob, I'm fine. I promise you," I kissed his chest and smiled at him.

He didn't smile back.

"Are you sore?"

_Uh oh… _

"A… little, but—" he sat up to assess me and widened his eyes at a puddle of blood between my legs.

"_Nessie_! What… baby…" he lowered his head into his hands and I hoped up on my knees to get him to look at me.

"Jake, it's… normal. _Normal_ girls have the same thing… but not quite so much, their bodies give a lot easier than mine does."

I tugged on his hands still over his face and he finally looked at me.

"How sore are you?"

"Uncomfortable, but other than that I'm fine; it'll fade and we can be together again. Jacob it's not going to kill me."

_Wrong choice of words;_ Jacob glared at me and locked his jaw.

"Baby, Jake, I'm fine. This is normal and I spoke to Grandpa before anything; he told me it was to be highly expected."

He was silent for a minute and then pulled me into his arms without a word.

"Promise me to tell me if I'm ever too rough. I don't want to hurt you; you're my all, Ness," he whispered into my hair.

I nodded my promise and lifted my head to kiss him softly on the lips. "And you're my all, Jacob. Now, come," I said as I laid back down and pulled him with me. He hugged around my stomach and laid his head on my chest where I ran my fingers through his silky hair, brushing it back from his face to press my palm to his cheek.

_I love you._

"I love you," he breathed as he hugged me tighter.

The last thing I felt was his lips kissing my neck affectionately before dreamed sweet dreams of my husband and my baby. I smiled at my family.


End file.
